


Undertale the singing movie

by Darth_Nominatis



Series: Undertale the singing tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Musical, Other, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nominatis/pseuds/Darth_Nominatis
Summary: this is a story about a strange human named Nitro who lives in mount ebbot with many monsters, this is no ordinary adventure, it has a whole bunch of music all over, this is a story of how a team is made to protect the monsters in mount ebbot
Series: Undertale the singing tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687117





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, this is my first story on archive of our own, and I already got three stories on my account on watt-pad, here's my link  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/JonathanAlexander985

The story begins in a town filled with humans, it was a rainy day and a couple were running with a baby in the mother's arms, the couple were running away from the king of the humans and his soldiers.

(human village)  
Battle 1.1  
Human Mother (56/56 hp) ??? father (182/182 hp) Baby (??? hp)  
Group hp (238/238  
Vs  
Human king (1,000,000/1,000,000 hp) Human soldiers (142/142[x10] hp)  
Group hp (1,001,420/1,001,420)

The couple were having a hard time getting away from the king and his soldiers but then the father said (??? father [keep running, I'll keep them busy, don't argue, I know I said we would never be pulled apart but this is the one problem we have to be apart, keep going and don't look back, I'll always be with you, in your heart]) the mother was sad that she has to leave her husband to get away from the king but it was the only way to save her baby so she gave her husband one last hug and started running towards a mountain with the father fighting the king and his soldiers but he was having a bad time, he was only able to kill one of the soldiers till he got knocked down to the ground.

(mt. ebott)  
Battle 1.2  
Human mother (56/56 hp) ??? father (1/182 hp) Baby (??? hp)  
Group hp (57/238)  
Vs  
Human king (999,999/1,000,000 hp) Human soldiers (142/142[x9] hp)  
Group hp (1,001,277/1,001,420)

The father tried to get away till the king struck his sword into the father's chest killing him screaming and the mother heard his scream and was scared of what happened but she was so scared that she had to keep but when she gone 20 steps an arrow missed her, she looked back and saw three of the king's soldiers armed with crossbows and she started to sprint towards the top of the mountain and the king saw where she was going and said (Human king [she is heading towards mt. ebott, don't let her get to the cave!]) the soldiers tried their best to shoot her but when she got to the cave she stopped before she could fall in the giant hole in the ground which gave the three soldiers with crossbows the chance but the mother kept moving and ducking from the arrows and the king was not liking the soldiers wasting the arrows when they go into the giant hole in the ground, the king then grabbed one of the soldiers crossbows and shot the mother in the middle of her belly and she fell backwards into the giant hole with the baby still in her arms.

(ruins)  
Battle 1.3  
Human mother (1/56 hp) Baby (??? hp) Toriel (440/440 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,496/6,496)  
Vs  
Human king (999,999/1,000,000 hp) Human soldiers (142/142[x9] hp)  
Group hp (1,001,277/1,001,420)

Meanwhile in the bottom of the cave there was a fight between a goat lady and a talking flower, the goat lady is wearing a purple robe and her magic is fire and healing, her name is Toriel and the petals on the flower are golden and the magic it uses is pellets(not the bunny food kind, the bullet kind) it's name is Flowey and the two were trying to hit each other, just then Flowey used one of his vines to trip Toriel and was about to kill her till both of them heard a thump from the non-brick entrance and saw the human mother with the baby coming through it but when they saw her they even saw she has an arrow in her belly, Toriel got up and tried to help her but she pushed Toriel away and fell to the ground, Toriel tried to heal her till the human mother lifted her baby to Toriel and said (Human mother [please... keep... my son... safe]) Toriel caught the baby with the human mother fainting losing her soul, Toriel was sad the child's mother lost her life and she was surprised that Flowey was trying to cheer her up but when Toriel checked the child's soul she was surprised about how much hp the child has saying (Toriel [how is this possible? every child that was born only has 1 hp, but this child has 5 hp]) when Toriel said it Flowey was just as surprised as Toriel but when Toriel lifted the child's head he saw a note on the back of the child's cloth saying (Flowey [there's a note on the back of the human's head]) Toriel then felt the note and grabbed it and read what it said (Toriel [if anyone is reading this, my son was born 3 days ago on may 21, please take good care of my child, give him a good home and be sure he makes some friends, thank you]) the two then heard a metallic sound from the non-brick entrance and saw a grenade and Toriel was too scared to move till Flowey used one of his vines to throw Toriel and the baby through the bricked entrance to get away from the explosion and was shocked about what Flowey did but when she thought Flowey was dead he popped out of the ground scaring her.

Battle 1.4  
Baby (4/5 hp) Toriel (406/440 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,351/6,445)  
Vs  
Human king (999,999/1,000,000 hp) Human soldiers (142/142[x9] hp)  
Group hp (1,001,277/1,001,420)

(every character heals all the way back up after every battle, except the ones that are at 1 hp)

When the two thought it was over till they heard the child crying making the two panic and Toriel started to calm the child down saying (Toriel [don't worry, don't worry, it's okay my child, we're here for you]) when Toriel was calming the child Flowey started hearing music and said (Flowey [is it me or do I hear music? a song is probably going to start]) and just like that Toriel started singing. [the songs that are in the story are from man on the internet, I'm making a few changes on the story like a couple new characters and there are a few areas of my story that is gonna have songs from other song makers, one of the songs in this story is from Juno songs, I'm giving them some credit for the stories]

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TpbMTYgoDU  
Fallen down, sung by Toriel

Oh dear child

You've fallen down

It's dark, and there's no one

Around to guide

You through the dark

But please, don't you worry

Your little head

I'll be here

To guide you along

Right here, by your side

Through the maze

And teach you the way

Just take my hand

Don't be afraid

It has been so long

Since a human has

Come by here

You remind me of love

I'd once known

(music playing 18 seconds)

Listen well

My dear child

You're going to grow up

And learn all that

Life will teach you

Your mother is always

So proud

And you will never leave me

Here you will stay

Never will

You be afraid

Here with me

You've fallen down, now get up

The underground isn't such

An awful place to live

Peacefully together, and who

Would need to see light of day?

(music playing 20 seconds)

Oh my child

Bathed in light

I know that you're scared,

That you've fallen down

But Toriel and Flowey

Will spare your life

Come my child

Let's move on

And live in our world

And just maybe you

Could teach me

How you stayed determined

And strong

After the song was over Toriel and Flowey were heading towards home with child ending the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go, the prologue of my first story, you can check out the rest of my story on my watt-pad account, even the other two stories I got, see you all next time


	2. The Adventure Begins

It's been 18 years since a human fell into mt. ebott and the sun started to rise on a new day and a rooster caws through the underground till a pan whacking noise stopped it and we go to a room to see Toriel kicking the door open with a rolling pin in her hands screaming (Toriel [what's happening!? are we being att...]) she didn't finish what she was saying when she saw an 18 year old boy wearing blue shorts[they got pockets], a white tank-top, a pair of sandals, a pair of glasses and a ski mask over his mouth actually flying making bird noises with Flowey in a flower pot saying (Flowey [it's just me whacking Nitro with a frying pan to make him stop that rooster noise]) when Nitro flew past the bed Flowey used one of his vines to slam Nitro on the floor knocking his brain back into place[literally] and when Nitro stood up he said (Nitro [you know that I always do it to wake everyone up in the underground Flowey, you know that]) Toriel just chuckled about it and said (Toriel [Nitro, grab Flowey and come into the living room]) Nitro grabbed Flowey by the flower pot and followed Toriel into the living room and saw a cake with candles on the top[18 to be sure of it] and then Toriel grabbed Flowey from Nitro and put him on the table and they both said (Toriel and Flowey [happy birthday, Nitro]) Nitro was overjoyed when he was surprised by it and gave both Toriel and Flowey a hug saying (Nitro [thanks mom, thanks Flowey]) Toriel and Flowey hugged Nitro back and when they broke up the hug Toriel said (Toriel [blow out the candles and make a wish]) Nitro then closed his eyes and think of what he would want for his birthday and then he opened his eyes and blew out his candles, he was about to give Toriel and Flowey another hug till Toriel said (Toriel [I might know what your birthday wish is, but first, Flowey]) Nitro the turned to Flowey to see him with a present in his vines saying (Flowey [here's a little something that will be helpful]) Flowey then gave Nitro the present and Nitro opened it to see a pair of shoulder armor with a cup holder the size big enough for Flower to be in and Flowey said (Flowey [it's so that you don't have to hold me everywhere in your hands]) Nitro then put the shoulder armor on and put Flowey in the holder and then Toriel said (Toriel [now then, Nitro, follow me]) Nitro then followed Toriel to the exit of the ruins but when Nitro, Flowey and Toriel got to the exit they saw a pyrope, it's head is a flame with a mouth and his body is wrapped around with some rope, it even has a pair of robotic arms, a western pancho and a cowboy hat, the three then gained tired looks and Nitro said (Nitro [of course, it had to be Pyro pyrope]) Pyro then got mad and said (Pyro pyrope [I said my name is Pyro, just Pyro]) the three were not impressed with Pyro entering the ruins and Toriel said (Toriel [what are you doing in here? do you know what today is?]) Flowey was about to rant till Pyro said (Pyro pyrope [I heard it was Nitro's birthday, and then I've been thinking, maybe I should wish Nitro a happy birthday, with deadly music]) Pyro then took out a trumpet and blew in it making music notes come out attacking with Nitro, Flowey and Toriel moving out of the way of the music notes[no joke].

(ruins exit)  
Battle 2.1  
Nitro (30/30 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (6,030/6,030)  
Toriel (440/400 hp)  
Group hp (6,470/6,470)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (110/110 hp)

Just then Nitro pulled out a violin with Flowey pulling out a guitar his size and Toriel pulling out a portable piano with a strap to hold it over her neck so she can use both hands to play it and so Nitro and family started to fight Pyro with music and all of them were getting hit by the notes, just then Nitro used his super music note to blast him against the wall in the ruins.

Battle 2.2  
Nitro (27/30 hp) Flowey (5,976/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (6,003/6,030)  
Toriel (418/440 hp)  
Group hp (6,421/6,470)

Pyro then got up and got a bit dizzy, he then snapped out of it and said (Pyro pyrope [just like the other times, open your present and get it over with]) Nitro then became confused of what Pyro mean't and said (Nitro [what present are you talking about, Pyro?]) Toriel then walked up to Nitro and said (Toriel [the present I'm about to give you, is right there]) Toriel pointed towards the exit of the ruins and Nitro saw a present bow on the door meaning that he was ready to go out on his own, when Nitro pulled off the ribbon the doors opened revealing the outside world and then they saw Pyro running away saying (Pyro pyrope [we'll meet again]) Nitro then gave Toriel one last hug and then went out to the next part of the underground ending the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, just to let you all know, I'm using my phone to go through the chapters of my stories, hope you enjoyed it because there will be more coming soon, bye for now


	3. The Skeleton Bros

When Nitro exited the ruins the doors closed with Toriel walking back towards home, Nitro and Flowey were going straight and walked over a branch, but when Nitro walked 8 steps fromit the two heard a snap and turned around to see the branch in half and Nitro said (Nitro [how did that branch brake when nobody is there?]) Flowey would answer but just shrugged and the two kept going but when they got to the bridge they started hearing the snow crunching, Flowey then slapped Nitro on the back of the head but when Flowey did it Nitro said (Nitro [Flowey, that wasn't me]) then the two started to hear the crunching getting louder and louder till it stopped meaning that the one making them is right behind them and the figure said (??? [human...]) he didn't say the rest due to Nitro jumping real high screaming till he's at the top of one of the trees with Flowey and the shoulder armor being flipped a few time until it landed on the ground with Flowey's head pointed up showing the one making the crunching noise with a confused look, it was a short skeleton the eyes were only two white dots and the jaw is only showing the teeth, he is wearing a pair of pink slippers and socks, a pair of shorts with two white lines on both sides, a grey t-shirt and a blue coat unzipped, the skeleton then looked up to Nitro and said (??? [sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you, the names Sans by the way]) when Sans apologized Nitro got down from the tree and by that I mean he dropped to the ground making Sans become scared if he is okay, but when he was about to ask Nitro if he's okay till Nitro said (Nitro [I'm okay, it's nice to meet you Sans, I'm Nitro, wish I could stay but I have to get going, I got an adventure today that is also my birthday]) when Nitro told Sans what he was doing Sans went in front of Nitro and said (Sans [today's your birthday!? wait until Papyrus hears this]) but when Sans turned around he became scared when he saw a present bigger then Nitro and said (Sans [wrapping paper monster!]) Nitro was about to attack the present till a taller skeleton moved the present to the right, the skeleton was taller then Nitro, he wears a pair of red boots, a pair of shorts which he rolled the pant sleeves up, he even has a black suit to cover his whole body except his head, a pair of red gloves with yellow sleeves and chest armor with the shoulder armor being painted basketballs, the skeleton is Papyrus, he stopped Nitro and said (Papyrus [Nitro don't, this is your present, and Sans, I'm surprised that you got scared when you saw this present, I guess I went overboard with the wrapping paper]) Papyrus then gave the present to Nitro which he fell down to the ground with Flowey and the shoulder armor back on him with Sans saying (Sans [wrapping paper!? I thought you got Nitro a giant toy!]) Papyrus then turned his head to Sans and said (Papyrus [Sans, I'm shocked, this is the second time I heard you sound like that, the first time you sounded like that was at the training grounds seeing that you now have 25 hp!]) the two then got covered in wrapping paper when Nitro opened his present and said (Nitro [oh boy, thanks for the present Papyrus, I've always wanted a hat]) but what Nitro pulled out wasn't a hat, Papyrus then said (Papyrus [Nitro you idiot, it's a cape, you wrap it around your neck or with the shoulder armor, you could tie it to your armor, let me help you]) Papyrus then tied the cape to Nitro's shoulder armor and Sans said (Sans [wow bro, this kid is really stupid, I'm surprised that his belly actually went through the part where you put your head in]) Nitro was liking his cape with Papyrus saying (Papyrus [that's Nitro for you, the underground has been strange ever since he came]) when Papyrus finished Sans said (Sans [how do you know him?]) Papyrus was about to answer till Nitro answered with his hand pointing up hitting Papyrus in the jaw in the progress saying (Nitro [we met when he was 14 years old and when I turned 3 years old]) Papyrus then whacked Nitro on the back of the head so hard that his brain came out[literally] Sans then jumped when he saw Nitro's brain come out and said (Sans [Nitro is that your brain!?]) when Sans finished Nitro's brain then grew six legs and started to run away with Papyrus saying (Papyrus [after that brain!]) the four then started chasing after Nitro's brain all around the one area where Nitro met Sans.

(Sans's station)  
Battle 3.1  
Nitro (30/30 hp) Sans (25/25 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (6,055/6,055)  
Papyrus (680/680 hp)  
Group hp (6,735/6,735)  
Vs  
Nitro's brain (50/50 hp)

The four were going nowhere with this so Nitro brought out his violin with Flowey pulling out his guitar and shot music notes at his brain and Sans became shocked saying (Sans [did Nitro just use magic?]) before Papyrus could answer he pulled out his key-tar[an instrument between a keyboard and a guitar] and said (Papyrus [it's something everyone's been wandering about, use your trombone to attack it]) Sans then did what Papyrus said and took out his trombone and blew into it making a music note come out and hit Nitro's brain and started to like what is happening right now and when Nitro's brain got under a rock Nitro lifted the rock and got splashed by brain juice.

Battle 3.2  
Nitro (28/30 hp) Sans (20/25 hp) Flowey (5,984/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (6,032/6,055)  
Papyrus (576/680 hp)  
Group hp (6,608/6,735)  
Vs  
Nitro's brain (10/50 hp)

Nitro then grabbed his brain and pushed it back in his head then turned to the skeleton bros and said (Nitro [sorry you had to see that Sans]) Sans just stood there with a horrified look on his face with Papyrus saying (Papyrus [that was the same look Undyne got when she saw his brain come out when he was 7 years old, I got to go now, I got traps to set up, sure hope you meet Doggo soon]) Nitro then became confused and said (Nitro [who's Doggo?]) Sans then grabbed Nitro's hand dragging him and Flowey along the road and said (Sans [you'll see him when you meet him]) with the three continuing through the snowy forest ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is in, hope you all enjoy it, see you all next time.


	4. Royal Guard Dogs

We now see a dog standing on two legs wearing a pair of shorts, a pink tank-top and he has a doggy treat in his mouth, his name is Doggo, he is also blind but not for long, during his time he was starting to get bored till he heard giggling from behind but when he turned his eyes to the right he got pushed to the ground with Nitro flipping into the air and falling to the ground hitting Doggo on the head making him grab it in pain with Sans running up to Doggo saying (Sans [Doggo are you okay, I'm so sorry about my friend here, he's a bit of an idiot if you know what I mean]) Doggo then got up and said (Doggo [yeah, I know what you mean, when I get my hands on...]) Doggo didn't finish what he was saying because he is able to see everything and then said (Doggo [Sans I can see, I can see everything and everyone, even when their not moving]) Sans became shocked about it and looked to Nitro and said (Sans [boy, Nitro is a really weird human]) Flowey then poked his head out from the snow Nitro got his head stuck in and said (Flowey [that's what I said when he turned 4]) when Nitro got his head out of the snow he turned around and introduced himself to Doggo (Nitro [hi, I'm Nitro, you must be Doggo]) Doggo shook his head but when he was about to say something he looked in the distance and remembers who it was and said (Doggo [best be careful, Lesser Dog is over there on top of that shed waiting for a human to come by]) Sans tugged on Doggo's tank-top wanting to tell him something and said (Sans [if Papyrus and Undyne met him, that must mean the whole underground met him, so it probably won't be a problem, oh and also, Nitro's attack is music, look out!]) when Sans ducked Doggo looked to where Nitro and Flowey are and ducked from one of the music notes.

(Lesser Dog's shack)  
Battle 4.1  
Nitro (30/30 hp) Sans (25/25 hp) Doggo (70/70 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,125/6,125)  
Vs  
Lesser Dog (60/60 hp)

Doggo was surprised about what was going on but when he looked for Nitro he saw Nitro using a violin and Flowey using a tiny guitar to shoot the music notes and Lesser Dog with a ukulele, then he saw Sans entering the battle with his trombone and started helping Nitro fight Lesser Dog, Doggo was trying to figure out what to do till he saw a drum with a strap on it with a pair of drumming sticks and so Doggo picked them up and did a beat and a music note came out from the front of the drum and it hit Lesser Dog with Nitro saying (Nitro [nice one Doggo, you hit LD in the belly]) Nitro then used his super music note attack to launch Lesser Dog at the shack he was sitting on top of.

Battle 4.2  
Nitro (24/30 hp) Sans (17/25 hp) Doggo (54/70 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,031/6,125)  
Vs  
Lesser Dog (10/60 hp)

Sans and Doggo became shocked about what they saw and Sans said (Sans [what kind of special attack is that?]) Nitro then walked backwards until he was near the two turned around and said (Nitro [it's my final attack, I use it when the enemy is at the knockout point, anyway, are we going to keep moving forward or are we just going to stand here like a couple of treobers?]) Sans and Doggo then started to laugh when they heard what Nitro said then Sans said (Sans [that was a good one kid, but yeah, we should keep going, you coming Doggo]) Doggo stopped laughing when he heard what Sans said Doggo became overjoyed and said (Doggo [I'm going on an adventure with you guys? alright!]) the four then headed off until they saw Dogamy and Dogaressa in an area where they go to when they want to be alone, when the two turned around they saw the group and got into position till Dogamy said (Dogamy [wait a minute, there's three of you plus Flowey and two of us, that's not fair, it's 4 vs 2]) they were about to groan until Pyro came in and said (Pyro pyrope [make that 4 vs 3]) Nitro and Flowey were not happy about Pyro joining the battle and Nitro said (Nitro [what do you want Pyro pyrope?]) Pyro then threw a bowling ball onto Nitro's head scaring Sans and Doggo with Pyro saying (Pyro pyrope [it's Pyro, just Pyro, you always say my full name, and to answer your question, I'm making the battle a bit more even, and to let you know, I gained more hp meaning I have more then 110 hp]) Sans then asked Nitro about Pyro (Sans [Nitro, do you know him?]) Nitro only muffled due to the bowling ball on his head until Flowey batted the bowling ball off making Doggo duck, Nitro then pulled his head back out and said (Nitro [me, Flowey and my mom met him when we first went to hotland when I was 3 and when Pyro was 10]) Pyro then pulled out some maracas with Dogamy and Dogaressa using bongo drums with Nitro, Flowey, Sans and Doggo pulling out their instruments to battle.

(Dogi's spot)  
Battle 5.1  
Nitro (30/30 hp) Sans (25/25 hp) Doggo (70/70 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,125/6,125)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (220/220 hp) Dogamy (54/54 hp) Dogaressa (54/54 hp)  
Group hp (328/328)

Nitro and Flowey were dueling Pyro with Sans and Doggo dueling Dogamy and Dogaressa, all of them were taking damage mostly Flowey since he was moving Nitro's head and then Sans felt something when Dogamy was at his knockout point, then Sans tested out the attack Nitro used to knockout Lesser Dog and blasted Dogamy into one of the rocky walls and Doggo did the same to Dogaressa and got blasted into the same wall Dogamy is on, Nitro then used his final attack and blasted Pyro into the wall dropping something but the team didn't see it yet.

Battle 5.2  
Nitro (21/30 hp) Sans (10/30 hp) Doggo (46/70 hp) Flowey (2,513/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (2,590/6,125)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (10/220 hp) Dogamy (10/54 hp) Dogaressa (10/54 hp)  
Group hp (30/328)

The heroes were cheering until Nitro felt something tap his foot, he looked to where it was and saw a tiny sphere, he picked it up and said (Nitro [hey Sans, do you know what this is?]) Sans then looked at what is in his hands and said (Sans [this is something new, even for me]) just then the sphere disappeared with Nitro, Sans and Doggo feeling stronger with Nitro saying (Nitro [it seems the weird sphere upgraded our hp, so maybe we could do a stance when we find one of these]) the team were about to do a stance until Flowey said (Flowey [I didn't level up because I got 6,000 hp]) the team then did a stance showing they leveled up.

Level up

Nitro (30-level up-60)  
Sans (25-level up-50)  
Doggo (70-level up-140)

When the team got out of their stances they all high fived then moved out of the way when Pyro tried to tackle them and fell in the progress then he got back up and said (Pyro pyrope [that was my level up orb, I was going to level myself up, great, just great, now I have to look for a new one, thank you very much]) Pyro then stomped away somewhere to find a level up orb to defeat Nitro, with Pyro out of the picture the team continued their adventure until they stopped at a little snow hill and Nitro said (Nitro [I think I know what happens next]) Nitro then breathed in and then blew at the little snow hill making snow go everywhere making Sans, Doggo and Flowey cough but when the snow cleared up they saw Greater Dog in their way with a guitar his size ready to fight with the team getting their instruments out to battle Greater Dog.

(Snow arena)  
Battle 6.1  
Nitro (60/60 hp) Sans (50/50 hp) Doggo (140/140 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,250/6,250)  
Vs  
Greater Dog (105/105 hp)

The team got Greater Dog at the knockout point and Sans was about to use the final attack until Nitro said (Nitro [um, is it a bad time to tell you my final attack isn't strong enough to knock down a giant like Greater Dog]) Sans and Doggo became scared when they heard what Nitro said and then Sans said (Sans [you didn't tell us that before we got Greater Dog at his knockout point!?]) just then Doggo got an idea about Nitro's final attack and said (Doggo [what if two of us combines our final attacks on Greater Dog?])

Battle 6.2  
Nitro (56/60 hp) Sans (35/50 hp) Doggo (68/140 hp) Flowey (5,837/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (5,996/6,250)  
Vs  
Greater Dog (10/105 hp)

Nitro and Sans then got into position and tried it out and when they combined their music Greater Dog got blasted away to snowdin making a big snow cloud where he is and then Nitro said (Nitro [looks like we have a way to knockout any giant we come across]) with the team heading towards the town ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is done, see you all tomorrow


	5. Snowdin

The team were almost in snowdin till they came across Papyrus's puzzle and saw Papyrus on the other side and said (Papyrus [behold, the invisible maze, and I already put the sphere that will shock you if you hit a wall over there]) Sans then gave the sphere to Nitro and took Flowey out of the holder so he doesn't get shocked and Nitro said (Nitro [here I come Papyrus! yahoo!]) but what Sans and Doggo didn't expect was Nitro crashing through the maze getting shocked making Sans, Doggo and Flowey look away from what is happening, when the event was over they opened their eyes and became shocked that Nitro actually got to the other side destroying the maze, Papyrus then slumped saying (Papyrus [I'll be waiting at the road to waterfall]) Papyrus then went to the area with Sans and Doggo going through the maze Nitro destroyed, then Sans put Flowey back in the holder and said (Sans [Nitro, that is not how you go through a maze!]) Nitro just stood there doing a raspberry till Sans grabbed his tongue making his head puff up like a balloon[literally] and when Sans let his tongue go Nitro's head started to deflate saying (Nitro [CHOCOLATE SWIRL ICE CREAM SANS!]) Nitro's head then became a deflated balloon then went back to normal and the team continued until they got to snowdin and when they entered snowdin it seemed quite at first until everyone in snowdin[except Pyro pyrope] jumped and said (snowdin [happy 18th birthday Nitro!]) Nitro became overjoyed when he saw everyone in snowdin celebrating Nitro's birthday and then Grillby went up to Nitro with a present and said (Grillby [happy birthday Nitro]) Grillby then gave Nitro the present and when Nitro opened it there were shoes inside but Nitro thought it was something else saying (Nitro [oh boy, earmuffs!]) the monsters of snowdin laughed when Nitro said that, just then Grillby's daughter Fia came in and said (Fia [their shoes Nitro, not earmuffs]) Nitro then took them off his ears and then put them on his feet and was happy about it and said (Nitro [this is super cool]) Flowey was about to say something until Pyro came in and said (Pyro pyrope [I've seen better]) the team and snowdin then groaned and Nitro said (Nitro [this is getting old, even for you]) Nitro then ducked from a music note from Pyro's new instument and he said (Pyro pyrope [do you like it? I call it the tambourine, and for you to know, I just found another level up orb so I got more hp now.]) the team then got their instruments out and got ready to battle Pyro.

(snowdin)  
Battle 7.1  
Nitro (60/60 hp) Sans (50/50 hp) Doggo (140/140 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,250/6,250)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (440/440 hp)

The team were getting the upper hand with Pyro doing his best to hit the team only to be whacked to his knockout point.

Battle 7.2  
Nitro (53/60 hp) Sans (36/50 hp) Doggo (102/140 hp) Flowey (5,792/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (5,983/6,250)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (10/440 hp)

Nitro then used his final attack and blasted Pyro out of snowdin yelling (Pyro pyrope [I'll get you for this!]) when he was out of sight Fia gave Nitro a little sphere with Sans saying (Sans [that's a level up orb! where'd you find it?]) what the team didn't expect Fia to say was (Fia [he had a second one in his hat so I just sneaked behind and grabbed it so he wouldn't level himself up to fight you again]) just then the team[except Flowey] felt the same energy when they got the first one and then got into their positions with their new amount of hp.

Level up

Nitro (60-level up-120)  
Sans (50-level up-100)  
Doggo (140-level up-280)

The team then got of their positions and Nitro said (Nitro [wish to stay and party but we've got to keep going]) before the team could go forward Fia tapped Nitro's shoulder and said (Fia [just a head's up, Papyrus is waiting for you on the road to waterfall]) Nitro shook his head and with the team heading to where Papyrus is, ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter, there will be more coming up, see you all next time


	6. Battle with PAPYRUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you all know, Papyrus's name isn't all caps on my watt-pad account, I'm gonna do the same with the others, hope you all enjoy

We see the team got to the road to waterfall and when they saw Papyrus on the other side of the road Sans went to Papyrus's side and when Papyrus checked Sans's soul he became shocked and said (Papyrus [Sans! your hp is now 100! how did you, Nitro and Doggo gain more hp when you didn't kill any of the monsters!?]) before Sans could answer Nitro went up to Papyrus and said (Nitro [it was those level up orbs that is in the underground, he got 50 hp when we got the first level up orb, now he has 100 when Fia gave us a second one]) Papyrus then became happy when he heard what Nitro said and then he turned to Sans and said (Papyrus [brother, I, the great Papyrus, am so proud of you, not only were you able to get your hp from 1 to 25, but you now have 100 hp]) Sans was surprised of what Papyrus said he was shocked and said (Sans [bro, that was so shocking that I am lost of what joke to say]) and with that out of the way Papyrus turned to Nitro and said (Papyrus [Nitro, the time has come for me to take you down with my key-tar, by song]) Papyrus then took his key-tar out and Sans brought out his trombone meaning Nitro, Doggo and Flowey have to use their instruments to battle the skeleton bros.

(road to waterfall)  
Battle 8.1 [song]  
Nitro (120/120 hp) Doggo (280/280 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (6,400/6,400)  
Vs  
Papyrus (680/680 hp) Sans (100/100 hp)  
Group hp (780/780)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jlki4AGrpQ  
Bonetrousle, sung by Papyrus, Sans and Nitro

~Papyrus~ en garde now, Nitro

Now you face Papyrus

Though the guards failed to stop you

I can do it alone

So be prepared for

The ultimate tussle

As you try to show your muscle

In this battle of bones

I see your face

You run all over the place

You don't have to say it Nitro

I said it when you and I first met

Please understand

I am in such high demand

I'm a skeleton with standards

Mostly for spaghetti

Please don't feel blue

Even though I'll capture you

~Sans~ cause you can do anything

~Papyrus~ all I have to do is try

Undyne will see

I can be a guard indeed

~Sans~ yeah, there's just that kid you need

~Papyrus~ I just hate to say goodbye

Maybe one day

We all can be friends

And when that day arrives

I know we'll have lots of fun

But until then, I've got to

Capture you, since your a human

~Sans~ but you're trying to become best friends with one

-Papyrus- Sans!

-Sans- what?

-Papyrus- stop plaguing my number, with incidental lyrics!

-Sans- I thought they sounded pretty good

-Papyrus- well, I thought they sounded like, not Papyrus! which is the worst kind of sound to be!

-Sans- oh, sorry, then

-Papyrus- it's okay, Sans! I already forgive you! come on! let's go to Grillby's!

-Sans- uh, Papyrus?

-Papyrus- yes?

-Sans- Nitro's still here. and the music's still playing, I'm pretty sure that means the song's not over.

-Papyrus- whoopsie doopsie! I completely forgot! Nitro! prepare for my second verse attack!

~Papyrus~ you can do anything

If you want it hard enough

Undyne says that, and she's tough

So I emulate her style!

And that's why I'm the

Greatest royal guardsman

~Nitro~ or at least one that's in training

(though it's taking quite a while

~Papyrus~ but when that's over

We can be friends

And you will see how a guard

Has immense amounts of fun

Where are you going, Nitro?

We're suppose to be fighting!

Why do you think this song is done?

-Papyrus- I knew it, Sans... not even the humans respect me!

-Sans- hey, bro, bro, that's not true. a lot of people like you,

-Papyrus- how do you know?

-Sans- the undernet has, like, a million renditions of this song, here's one now. hit it, boys!

-Papyrus- Sans, this is...

-Sans- yep, knock 'em dead, bro. prove you're bad to the bone.

~Papyrus~ come on then, Nitro

Let's see if you can keep up

With the great Papyrus

In this moment of truth

It won't be easy

You'll have to do actual work

Unlike my lazybones brother in his booth!

-Sans- hey!

-Nitro- not funny, Papyrus.

~Papyrus~ you're doing great

So far, my friend Nitro

But since I'm a skeleton

I'm not getting tired at all

Okay, maybe

I'm losing some breath

But not quite as much as you-

Wait! be careful! do not fall!

This is the longest

From all the other battles

~Sans~ what do you mean by the other battles?

~Nitro~ so maybe we can

Take a little break

And lie down for a bit?

~Papyrus~ no! Papyrus never rest!

-Papyrus- I fooled Nitro! Papyrus does not do things, with his "eyes closed" and "snoring!"

-Sans- bro, that's called sleep...

-Papyrus- bring out the backup dancers!

~Papyrus~ stop right there, Nitro

Listen to me!

I am the great Papyrus

And you will never be free

I'll keep you here

Enraptured by puzzles

Unless you want to leave

And ask me really nicely

~Nitro~ you can do anything

if you want it hard enough

And we know we've got the stuff

We've got heart, we've got pride!

~Papyrus~ Undyne might be mad,

But I don't care

Because I am friends with ol' Nitro

Or at least I really tried

So if you want to

Make a new pal

Then be prepared to have a blast

Cause I know we'll have some fun!

Just like it seems you

We're prepared for this battle

Cause I'm nearly out of lyrics

And I'm almost done

~Nitro~ why don't we head back and hang out

After the song we are doing

-Sans- pah-lease, I knew it'd happen

~Papyrus~ Sans, just stop it with the puns!

I've got a best friend

And it's with ol' Nitro!

~Sans~ I knew that you'd make friends with one

-Sans- and that's all I could afford the orchestra for. thanks, fellas. put it on my tab.

Battle 8.2 [song]  
Nitro (64/120 hp) Doggo (134/280 hp) Flowey (4,280/6,000 hp)  
Group hp (4,478/6,400)  
Vs  
Papyrus (15/680 hp) Sans (20/100 hp)  
Group hp (35/780)

When the battle was over Papyrus went over to Nitro and said (Papyrus [Nitro, you have already made two friends, I want you to take this, it's another one of those orbs that upgrades your hp]) when Nitro gripped the orb Nitro, Doggo and Sans felt the same strange energy for the third time and Nitro said (Nitro [well guys, I think for another level up pose])

Level up

Nitro (120-level up-240)  
Doggo (280-level up-560)  
Sans (100-level up-200)

When the team got out of their pose Nitro said (Nitro [what are we waiting for? let's head back to your place, Papyrus]) Nitro, Flowey and Papyrus went ahead of the other two with Sans saying (Sans [looks like Nitro really wanted to hang out, well, let's head over]) when the group got inside Sans and Papyrus's house Papyrus said (Papyrus [hey Nitro, how about a rematch on that video game Alphys made?]) Nitro then jumped onto the couch making the game console turn on and the controllers flying into Nitro and Papyrus's hands with Sans saying (Sans [Alphys made a video game?]) Papyrus just shook his head and then Sans saw the characters in the game and said (Sans [Papyrus, you and Nitro are in the game!? even Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, king Asgore, Pyro pyrope, is that queen Toriel dreemurr!?]) when Sans screamed about what he saw Papyrus said (Papyrus [that's right, she's Nitro's mom, now then, let's do this Nitro]) Papyrus and Nitro then chose their players, Papyrus chose Undyne with Nitro choosing Toriel and then the two started to watch the intros where the players come in with the battle arena being the road between snowdin and waterfall, Toriel walked in first and said (Toriel [I will not let you hurt my child]) then Undyne jumped in the area yelling (Undyne [I'll protect everyone's hopes and dreams]) Papyrus and Nitro then went at it.

Battle 9  
Video game battle 1  
Arena[road to waterfall]  
Nitro[Toriel]  
Vs  
Papyrus[Undyne]

When Nitro won the game he cheered with Papyrus slumping down in defeat and then said (Papyrus [lost again, hey Nitro, you, Sans, Doggo and Flowey better get going if you want to get to your dad]) Nitro then got up and ran crashing through the door saying (Nitro [sorry Papyrus, see you later, bye]) Sans and Doggo followed Nitro saying (Sans [wait for us, Nitro]) Papyrus just walked out of the house yelling (Papyrus [Nitro, when I get my hands on you, you're dead, bah forget it, I'm going to find Undyne]) and with the team heading to waterfall ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't gotten any comments yet, but it's okay, I'll be sure to get the next chapter ready, see you all tomorrow


	7. Waterfall

We now see the team got to a big area of bushes and when they went in they saw Undyne with her armor on and when Undyne turned left she saw Papyrus walking up to her saying (Papyrus [hey Undyne, I'm here with news]) Undyne then put her ear near Papyrus and heard what he said (Papyrus [Nitro is doing better than I expected, but Nitro isn't the only one that leveled up, Sans and Doggo leveled up with him]) Undyne then jumped back from hearing Papyrus and said (Undyne [what!? how is that possible? it must of been the level up orbs that's all over the underground, do you know where they are now?]) Papyrus then pointed to the bushes then thought Undyne was about to throw a rock at one of them when it turned out to be a present, Undyne threw it in the bushes hitting Sans saying (Sans [OW!]) Papyrus and Undyne then looked at each other scared and then started walking away from each other until they started running and when they were out of sight and team went to the other with Sans rubbing his head and Nitro holding the present opening it saying (Nitro [I could use a pair of pants like these]) Nitro then went back into the bush to change until he said (Nitro [hey Monster Kid, think you could move out of the bush, because I'm about to change]) Monster Kid then came out of the bush scaring Sans and Doggo saying (Monster Kid [sorry Nitro]) when Nitro finished changing he got out of the bush with his pants on saying (Nitro [they fit perfectly]) Sans then went up to Nitro and said (Sans [you're going to have the same way of nice things if we don't get going]) the team with Monster Kid by their side continued through waterfall until Nitro pushed them behind a wall with Doggo saying (Doggo [what's your problem, Nitro?]) Nitro then pointed showing them a red echo flower making Sans laugh saying (Sans [that's what your afraid of? an echo flower colored red?]) Nitro then grabbed Sans by the shoulders yelling (Nitro [THAT IS NO ORDINARY ECHO FLOWER SANS! THAT IS TERMINATE THE FLOWER! HE IS A TYRANT OF WATERFALL!]) Sans then pushed Nitro away rubbing his ears walking over to the flower saying (Sans [Nitro calm down, it's just a flower, get a grip]) Sans started walking over to the flower with Monster Kid saying (Monster Kid [it's no joke Sans, come back here]) when Sans got to the red echo flower he bent down to the flower saying (Sans [Papyrus, if you find this flower when I'm gone, I'll be really proud when you become part of the royal guard]) but what Sans didn't expect when he finished talking into the flower it said (red echo flower [do you still believe that he'll be able to become a royal guard?]) Sans became confused about the flower until it grew bigger than Doggo gaining a scary face and big arms jump scaring Sans making the team get their instruments out with Monster Kid using his tail to pull out a tuba[because he has no arms] and the group got into fighting positions with Nitro saying (Nitro [Terminate the flower, don't you even try it]) Terminate then laughed saying (Terminate the flower [you really gotta let this go Nitro, you brought me to life]) Terminate then pulled out a viola with Sans and Doggo turning to Nitro saying (Sans and Doggo [you what!?]) Nitro put a hand on both of there heads saying (Nitro [it was when I was 5, okay? anyway, let's do this]) the group then started to battle Terminate the flower.

(Terminate the flower's home)  
Battle 10.1  
Nitro (240/240 hp) Doggo (560/560 hp) Sans (200/200 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (7,000/7,000)  
Monster Kid (100/100 hp)  
Group hp (7,100/7,100)  
Vs  
Terminate the flower (700/700 hp)

The team were getting the upper hand with Terminate getting the sad end of the battle but when he thought he got Nitro he got hit with a music note by Monster Kid getting Terminate to the knockout point, Nitro then used his final attack and launched Terminate out of waterfall yelling (Terminate the flower [I'll be back])

Battle 10.2  
Nitro (139/240 hp) Doggo (342/560 hp) Sans (84/200 hp) Flowey (5,426/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (5,489/7,000)  
Monster Kid (36/100 hp)  
Group hp (5,525/7,100)  
Vs  
Terminate the flower (10/700 hp)

The team then continued until they got to a 20-feet bridge, but when they got up to 2-feet a spear came out stopping the team in their tracks turning left to see Undyne magically bringing out three more over and over trying to hit the team who are running until they got into a huge pile of bushes making Undyne retreat until she can find them again and with that ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if someone knows why the date for the chapter is up a day ahead every time, I would like to know why, see you all later


	8. Echo Flower Field

When the coast was clear the team continued until they got to where a whole bunch of echo flowers are but when the team got to a big area with one echo flower Nitro went up to the echo flower tapped it and it said with a familiar voice echo flower [look up]) the team looked up and saw Pyro dropping down making the team move out of the way for Pyro to land on the ground getting back up pulling out a Mexican drum saying (Pyro pyrope [leveled up!]) Nitro slumped saying (Nitro [I'm guessing you have 880 hp now?]) Pyro then hopped on one foot saying (Pyro pyrope [you got that right, now prepare yourself for the power of the drums!]) the team got their instruments out and prepared themselves against Pyro.

(echo flower garden)  
Battle 11.1  
Nitro (240/240 hp) Doggo (560/560 hp) Sans (200/200 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (7,000/7,000)  
Monster Kid (100/100 hp)  
Group hp (7,100/7,100)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (880/880 hp)

Pyro almost got the upper hand until Doggo shot a triple note shot at Pyro with Nitro saying (Nitro [alright Doggo, now we can do multi-shots at our enemies]) and with Pyro at his knockout point Sans used the final attack and launched Pyro back to hotland.

Battle 11.2  
Nitro (150/240 hp) Doggo (286/560 hp) Sans (97/200 hp) Flowey (4,870/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (4,818/7,000)  
Monster Kid (52/100 hp)  
Group hp (4,870/7,100)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (10/880 hp)

The team continued until they reached a part of waterfall where it was getting darker and darker until they reached an echo flower, Nitro tapped it and said (echo flower [behind you]) the team turned around to see Undyne saying (Undyne [surprise!]) she almost got Nitro but stopped when Monster Kid went under Nitro making him fall saying (Monster Kid [who's she fighting!? hey!]) Undyne then grabbed Monster Kid by the back of the shirt saying (Undyne [you and I, need a serious talk kid]) with the team becoming confused of what happened ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Kid's in for it, hope you all like the chapter, you may be wondering why Pyro is making a bunch of appearances in the story, well, he's Nitro's arch-nemesis, see you all later


	9. Junk Battle

We now see the team continue their way through waterfall until they were on a bridge where they can spread out but when they got up to 5-feet they turned around to see Undyne there and used a couple of her spears to split the bridge apart making the part of the bridge where the team were on fall with the team screaming to the ground until they hit it knocking them out, Nitro was the first to wake up seeing a spirit of a monster above his head but when he got up the spirit went away and when Nitro stood up he heard Sans and Doggo waking up and Nitro said (Nitro [you guys okay?]) Flowey then popped out of the flower pot and said (Flowey [I checked their hp, we only took minimal damage, but we healed back up, let's keep moving forward]) the team then got back up and continued through waterfall until they got to an area where there was a dummy, Nitro stared at the dummy saying (Nitro [looks like the one mom had in the ruins]) the team then headed towards the exit until they got a feeling they were being watched, when they looked back to where the dummy was it turned into an angry looking dummy and warped in the team's way saying (Mad Dummy [too scared to fight me, I've seen you go through here every week with your mom, but now that she isn't with you, I can finally take your soul]) Mad Dummy then pulled out a clarinet blowing into it making music notes fly through the air making the team move out of the way then getting their instruments out to battle Mad Dummy.

(junk arena)  
Battle 12.1  
Nitro (240/240 hp) Doggo (560/560 hp) Sans (200/200 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (7,000/7,000)  
Vs  
Mad Dummy (300/300 hp)

The team were having a tough time with Mad Dummy since he is really fast but when he was hit with a multi-shot making Mad Dummy get to his knockout point.

Battle 12.2  
Nitro (97/240 hp) Doggo (284/560 hp) Sans (103/200 hp) Flowey (3,190/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (3,674/7,000)  
Vs  
Mad Dummy (10/300 hp)

Nitro then used the final attack to blast Mad Dummy into hotland dropping a level up orb yelling (Mad Dummy [I'll get my revenge!]) Sans then picked up the orb and the team leveled up making the team go into another pose with their new hp.

Level up

Nitro (240-level up-480)  
Doggo (560-level up-1,120)  
Sans (200-level up-400)

With the team getting out of their poses and continuing their adventure through waterfall ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never make that one mad, in any way possible, see you all tomorrow


	10. Battle with UNDYNE (and Monster Kid)

Where we left off we see the team have reached a small bridge and so they had to cross it one-by-one, Sans went first, then Doggo and finally Nitro but he almost got across when he heard Monster Kid behind him saying (Monster Kid [yo, thought you could get away with it, well I think it's time we do a battle, just you and me]) Nitro then turned towards Monster Kid with his instrument out and Monster Kid pulling out his tuba and the two battled each other.

[small bridge]  
Battle 13.1  
Nitro (480/480 hp)  
Vs  
Monster Kid (100/100 hp)

Nitro and Monster Kid were going at it for a while now but when Monster Kid almost got the upper hand Nitro used his new power called music bomb with Nitro saying (Nitro [this will be good in places we have troubles in]) Nitro then saw Monster Kid in his knockout point and used his final attack and launched Monster Kid back to the other side making a hole that looks like.

Battle 13.2  
Nitro (327/480 hp)  
Vs  
Monster Kid (10/100 hp)

Monster Kid then got out of the hole standing back up saying (Monster Kid [man that was so fun, I'm sure you'll be able to beat Undyne and get to hotland, bye!]) Nitro then got to the others saying (Nitro [it seems Monster Kid was testing me, shall we head off?]) the team then took out their instruments and went to where Undyne is and looked up to see Undyne on top of the mountain holding a guitar that looks like one of her spears and then Undyne turned around to see them there and then she took off her helmet revealing her face with an eyepatch on her left eye meaning her left eye is blind and started to sing a song of her own.

(entrance to hotland)  
Battle 14.1[song]  
Nitro (480/480 hp) Doggo (1,120/1,120 hp) Sans (400/400 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (8,000/8,000)  
Vs  
Undyne (1,500/1,500 hp)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS_F_Y88BX8  
Spear of justice, sung by Undyne and chorus

-Undyne- I knew you'd come here Nitro, time has come. for you to fall.

~Undyne~ with the seventh human soul

Our world will be transformed

Now you stand, facing me

In the eye of the storm

(music playing 11 seconds)

-Undyne- but first, Nitro... let me tell you the tragic tale of our people. it all started, long ago... no, you know what? FORGET IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(music playing 3 seconds)

~Undyne~ there comes a time when a

Hero must make a choice

Fighting with honor, make

All rivals fear my voice

Tonight this battle will

Make all the monsters say

~Undyne and chorus~ Undyne has saved us all

Undyne brought back the day!

~Undyne~ real heroes never fear

Real heroes laugh at death

Every soldier must fight

Until their final breath

To upholding what's right

Serving my land and king

Bring victory tonight!

~chorus~ bring victory tonight!

Come on and do what's right!

Go, Undyne, fight!

~Undyne~ I forged my destiny

From my blood and my sweat

If you manage to beat me again

You'll head on to the next land

You'll never win, Nitro dreemurr

This is my destiny

They will sing of my name

In the pages of history

~Chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ raise my spear to the sky!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ loyal soldier, keep marching on!

~Chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ we shout with one voice!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyen~ we will carry on!

You stand in the way

Of all our hopes and dreams

If human history

Has taught me anything

It's that humans will fight

It's that humans are tough

But from what I have seen

You're made of softer stuff!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ stand until the end

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ because someone has to die!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ clash as you pretend

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ the bloodstains will dry!

The very fact

You exist is a crime

But you're not going to escape

No, not this time

If your life stands between us

And seeing the sky

Then tough luck for you, Nitro

Tonight you're gonna die!

I feel everyone's hearts

As they're pounding in sync

Pushing DETERMINATION

To the very brink!

With our hearts and our souls

We all know we can't fail

So come on, Nitro dreemurr,

Let's end this sorry tale!

~Undyne and chorus~ I feel everyone's hearts

As they're pounding in sync

Pushing DETERMINATION

To the very brink!

With our heart and our souls

We all know we can't fail

So come on, Nitro dreemurr,

Let's end this sorry tale!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ is that all you've got?

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ I've nothing to fear!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ you are a disease!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ I'm justice's spear!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ you cannot fool me!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ you're sick in the head!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we'd all be happy

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ if you were dead

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ 'til your dying death

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ for the ones who've gone

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ for our noble cause

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we will carry on

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we will find a home

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we'll escape the wild

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we will see the dawn

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ farewell, Nitro dreemurr

~Undyne and chorus~ real heroes never fear

Real heroes laugh at death

every soldier must fight

until their final breath

~Undyne~ I dedicate my life

To upholding what's right

Serving my land and king

Bring victory tonight!

~chorus~ bring victory tonight!

Come on and do what's right!

Go, Undyne, fight!

~Undyne~ I know in my heart

There's no path but to fight

I know in my heart

I am doing what's right

It'll be different this time

We will win this war

The humans will know fury

Like never before

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ raise my spear to the sky!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ loyal soldier, keep marching on!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ we shout with one voice!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ we will carry on!

There were six came before you

Six humans who tried

To get past the royal guard

Everyone of them died

I will never accept your mercy

Never be spared

Killing you is my mercy

So stop being joyful

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ stand until the end

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ because someone has to die!

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ clash as you pretend

~chorus~ fight on, Undyne!

~Undyne~ the bloodstains will dry!

~chorus~ we believe, Undyne!

That you're doing what's right

Come on then, Undyne,

You must finish the fight

Your heart, Undyne,

Should be telling you what's right

You can't let a human live

You must finish the fight

~Undyne and chorus~ come on, Undyne,

Stop the bloodshed tonight

What good is a hero

If they will not fight?

Follow your heart

And you will do what's right

You can't run away this time

Let us finish the fight

~Undyne~ stop running, Nitro

Now come back and fight

I will rip out your soul

And bring back the light

You can't give me mercy

Can't handle my might

Though you flee to the heat

You will not leave my sight

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ 'til your dying breath

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ for the ones who've gone

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ for the noble cause

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we will find a home

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we'll escape the wild

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ we will see the dawn

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ farewell, Nitro dreemurr

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ get back here, you punk!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ don't you disappear!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ this is the last time-

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ hey, get back here!

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ ah man, all this heat...

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ I'm just feeling beat...

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ I need a drink...

-chorus- fight!

~Undyne~ can't stay on my feet...

~chorus~ Undyne, don't give up the fight!

Battle 14.1[song]  
Nitro (253/480 hp) Doggo (648/1,120 hp) Sans (192/400 hp) Flowey (3,186/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (4,279/8,000)  
Vs  
Undyne (10/1,500 hp)

When Undyne fainted the team turned around until Nitro said (Nitro [we can't just leave her there]) Nitro then saw a machine that has cold water inside, Nitro grabbed the whole container and poured it on Undyne until she got up and waved her hands around at the water and when she stood up she put her finger in the spout to stop it and said (Undyne [okay Nitro, I'm up, you don't have to pour the whole thing on me like all the other times]) Undyne then tried to get it off her finger but when she tried for the 15th time she gave up and started walking back to her home in waterfall saying (Undyne [I'll see you at my place for the video game rematch]) when Sans and Doggo were about to enter a place with the word lab above the doorway Flowey said (Flowey [you guys do know what Nitro is going to say, right?]) Sans then slumped and turned around walking back the way they came in saying (Sans [let's get this over with]) when the team entered Undyne's home in waterfall they saw Undyne in her clothes, she is wearing a pair of black shoes, a pair of pants and a black tank-top, Undyne turned around to see them in her house and said (Undyne [Nitro, good, you're here, I've got the game setup, let's do this]) Nitro and Undyne sat on the couch and picked their players, Nitro picked Papyrus with Undyne choosing Asgore and then the two watched the intros with the arena being the hallway to Asgore's throne room, Papyrus triple jumped into the battle and said (Papyrus [prepare yourself for my special attack]) then we see Asgore just standing there then turned around and said (Asgore [it was nice to meet you, goodbye]) and then Nitro and Undyne went at the battle.

Battle 15  
Video game battle 2  
Arena[the hall]  
Nitro[Papyrus]  
Vs  
Undyne[Asgore]

When the battle was over Nitro cheered with Undyne just sitting there with her arms crossed then said (Undyne [you know kid, you might be able to get past Mettaton when you get there]) Nitro then got up and crashed through the door heading back to where the place called lab is and said (Nitro [sorry Undyne, see you later, bye]) Sans and Doggo followed Nitro with Sans saying (Sans [wait up Nitro, we don't want to get beaten up by Undyne!]) Undyne then came out of her house yelling (Undyne [I'm going to get you for this!]) with the team heading back to hotland ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may have been my longest chapter, I'll have to do my next chapter tomorrow, night everyone


	11. Mettaton's Game Show

Where we last left off we see the team returned to where they were and entered the lab, but when they did the lights were off but once they got pasted a flight of stairs they heard the sound of a door opening and closing then to see lights turn on and to see a short dinosaur lady in front of them, she is wearing a lab-coat and a pair of glasses, don't worry she's wearing clothes under the lab-coat, when she saw the team in the room with Nitro saying (Nitro [hi Alphys]) when Nitro said hi to Alphys she started to freak out saying (Alphys [Nitro, you and your friends are early, I didn't have time to clean the place up, I didn't even get my hair done]) Nitro then grabbed Alphys's shoulder and shook her to calm down and said (Nitro [Alphys, keep it together, remember what I said, to make good friends is to keep a cool head]) the group then felt a rumble and turned to a wall and then the lights went out with a crashing sound and when the group saw a spotlight shining on a robot with a wheel to move around, a screen with 25 squares on it, two arms that can extend and a microphone in the right hand, the robot is Mettaton, when Mettaton entered the room he talked in a game-show style voice (Mettaton [welcome back to the metal attack, today is Nitro's birthday and know what? he's here right now]) but when Mettaton mentioned Nitro's birthday Alphys started to freak out and said (Alphys [todays your birthday!? oh no, I completely forgot about it, I'll be right back!]) Alphys then ran out of the room making Mettaton move out of the way and when Alphys was out of the room Mettaton said (Mettaton [not even I expected that to happen beauties and gentle beauties, now then where were we? that's right, we were about to do the quiz, prepare yourself]) Nitro then found himself behind a buzzer stand with two other monsters with the buzzer stand in front of them, one being Madjick a monster who's body parts that are not connected to the body with a hat covering his eyes, the other is Pyro, he looked towards Nitro and said (Pyro pyrope [hello Nitro, nice seeing you here, you don't have to worry about your friends because their in the stand so they are safe]) Nitro looked to the stands to see Sans, Doggo and Flowey there then to Madjick and Pyro saying (Nitro [I know that the people are with me go to the stands Pyro pyrope :Pyro pyrope [Pyro!]: but why is Madjick here?]) Madjick looked to Nitro and Pyro then back towards the screen saying (Madjick [Mettaton's paying me because he couldn't find anyone else to play his quiz]) just then Mettaton came in with some cards in his left hand that let's him tell the questions and he looked towards the screen saying (Mettaton [welcome beauties and gentle beauties, to the mt ebott quiz challenge, now then, we have three contestants, two that are enemies to each other and one of them I am paying to be in the quiz, I couldn't find anyone else to join the game, now introducing the contestants, the first one is the one who is always trying to take over the underground, PYRO PYROPE :Pyro pyrope [Pyro! my name is Pyro!]: the second one is the monster that is very greedy when there is money which is the one I am paying to be in the quiz and you know him, MADJICK :Madjick [hello everyone, glad to be here today, this better be worth the gold your paying me]: stick to the script, and finally the one that always finds a way to make everyone laugh with his stupidity and we can't forget that today is may 21st, which today is the birthday of, drum-roll please, Burgerpants]) Burgerpants then came in with a drum and started the drum-roll with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [the one, the only, NITRO!]) everyone in the stands then cheered happy birthday to Nitro and he said (Nitro [aw man, you're all making me blush, if I could]) the screen then zoom out showing everyone with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [with the introductions out of the way, let's get to it, to give our contestants a heads up, once you got the answer to the question rapidly hit the buzzer in front of you until the percent bar of your color :Nitro[silver] Pyro pyrope[red] Madjick[purple]: on your left is full, but if you get the answer wrong, you will get shocked losing some percentage on your right, now then, let's get started!]) everyone in the stand clapped until Mettaton got the first question out and said (Mettaton [question 1, what's the prize for answering correctly? A. money B. mercy C. new car D. more questions]) the three started to think what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzers[Pyro and Madjick were using their hands while Nitro used his head to hit the buzzer] until Pyro got his percent bar full and said (Pyro pyrope [the answer is C. new car]) Pyro then got zapped with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [wrong! it was D. more questions]) Pyro then gained a shocked expression saying (Pyro pyrope [more questions!?]) Mettaton then got the second out and said (Mettaton [question 2, what's the king's full name? A. lord fluffybuns B. fuzzy pushover C. Asgore dreemurr D. Dr. friendship]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and said (Nitro [the answer is C. Asgore dreemurr, my dad]) Mettaton then clapped his hands saying (Mettaton [correct! I forgot that your his son]) Mettaton then got the third question and said (Mettaton [question 3, what are robots made of? A. hopes and dreams B. metal and magic C. snips and snails D. super and spice]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Madjick got his percent bar full and said (Madjick [the answer is B. metal and magic]) Mettaton then clapped his hands and said (Mettaton [correct! it seems Pyro is behind]) Pyro then slumped pounding his hand on the buzzer saying (Pyro pyrope [I thought I had the first question right :Mettaton [careful with that buzzer, it's very expensive]: give us the next one]) Mettaton then took out the fourth question and said (Mettaton [question 4, two trains, train A and train B, simultaneously depart station A and station B, station A and station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. train A is moving at 124.7-mph towards station b, and train B is moving at 253.5-mph towards station A. if both trains departed at 10:00-AM and it is 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other? A. 31.054 minutes B. 16.232 minutes C. 32.049 minutes D. 32. 058 minutes]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Madjick got his percent bar full again and said (Madjick [the answer is A. 31.054 minutes]) Madjick then got zapped with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [wrong! the answer is D. 32.058]) Nitro and Pyro turned their heads to Madjick and said (Nitro and Pyro pyrope [you got answer A. too?]) Mettaton then became shocked and said (Mettaton [you all got the same answer? well, I might as well put in another rule, if two or all of you got the same answer you get zapped too, so here we go]) Nitro and Pyro then got zapped and when it was over Mettaton took out the fifth question and said (Mettaton [question 5. how many flies are in this jar? A. 54 B. 53 C. 55 D. 52]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Nitro got his percent bar full again and said (Nitro [I'm guessing it's A. 54]) Mettaton then clapped his hands and said (Mettaton [correct! Nitro has been doing his math]) Mettaton then grabbed the sixth question out with a giant screen coming out from the floor showing a picture and said (Mettaton [question 6. what monster is this? A. Froggit B. Whimsun C. Moldsmal D. Mettaton]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Pyro got his percent bar full again and said (Pyro pyrope [the answer is A. Froggit]) the picure then zoomed out showing Mettaton wearing a froggit shirt and Pyro said (Pyro pyrope [how does that make any sense!? you can't just mix up the picture like that!]) Pyro then got shocked with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [sorry, but this is my show so I can do anything I want]) Mettaton then took out the seventh question and said (Mettaton [question 7. would you smooch a ghost?]) before Mettaton could tell the answer the three said (Nitro, Madjick and Pyro pyrope [how can anyone even do that? it doesn't make sense]) the three then got zapped with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [I thought the three of you would say that, anyway, Nitro is in first place with Madjick in second and Pyro pyrope :Pyro pyrope [Pyro!]: in last place]) Mettaton then took out the eighth question and said (Mettaton [question 8. how many letters are in the name Mettaton? A. B. C. D.]) the three became confused that Mettaton is adding more n's in his name so they started hitting the buzzer until Pyro got his percent bar full a third time and said (Pyro pyrope [I'm guessing it's C.]) Pyro then prepared himself for the zap until he heard Mettaton clapped his hands and said (Mettaton [correct! he finally got one right]) Pyro gave out a breath of relief while Mettaton took out the ninth question and said (Mettaton [question 9. who built me? A. Asgore B. Monster Kid C. Alphys D. Undyne]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Nitro got his percent bar full a third time and said (Nitro [the answer is C. Alphys]) Mettaton clapped his hands and said (Mettaton [correct! Nitro has won the quiz! :Nitro [you also might want to look behind you]: say what now?]) when Mettaton turned around he jumped upon seeing Alphys there holding a present saying (Alphys [I'm back and I got your present Nitro]) Alphys was going to give it to Nitro until Mettaton pulled Alphys back to where she was and said (Mettaton [Alphys, I just got an idea]) the two then started whispering to each other about the present and when they were done Mettaton said (Mettaton [how about we do a bonus question, this one is worth five-hundred points, but Nitro still gets the present]) the lights then started to move around the room until they are flashing on all of them with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [final question! what is inside the present? A. a sword B. new clothes C. a cake D. a bed]) the three thought about what the answer is until they figured it out and started hitting the buzzer until Nitro got his percent bar full for the final time and said (Nitro [I believe it's B. new clothes]) Alphys then went to Nitro and gave him his present, when Nitro opened it there was a short sleeved shirt with a lab-coat inside and Mettaton said (Mettaton [THE BIRTHDAY BOY HAS WON THE QUIZ!]) all the monsters in the stand clapped and cheered for Nitro's win, just then some curtains fell to where Nitro is and went around covering every inch of Nitro with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [once you got them on just tap on the curtains and they will uncover you]) when Nitro finished changing he tapped the curtains and they uncovered Nitro showing him with the shirt and lab-coat on with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [you look wonderful, I think that's all the time we have so see you all next time!]) the lights turned off then turned back on showing the group back together with Alphys saying (Alphys [I thought he would do the quiz with just you, I guess he decided to upgrade the quiz for three monsters]) Nitro and his friends agreed and then they said their farewells to Alphys with Nitro saying (Nitro [I got my phone with me just in case you want to call me]) Alphys then became happy and said (Alphys [you can count on it, oh and Nitro, here, I found this level up orb so that you, Doggo and Sans can level up your hp]) When Nitro touched the orb he and the other two felt the energy and Sans said (Sans [well, time to do our level up pose]) the three then got into their level up poses with their hp higher then ever.

Level up

Nitro (480-level up-960)  
Doggo (1,120-level up-2,240)  
Sans (400-level up-800)

With the team out of their poses and continuing on ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like this one was longer then the last one, I'll do the next one tomorrow, see you all later


	12. A Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that every chapter of every story has a summary, but I don't really feel like doing that, but what the heck, on this chapter the team will gain a new member with one leaving, who will it be? you'll find out

We are back to see the group about to enter an elevator until they heard footsteps and turned around to Pyro, Mad Dummy and Terminate together with Nitro saying (Nitro [really? three bad guys working together to take us down? come on, is that the best you got?]) Pyro just chuckled and said (Pyro pyrope [you may have leveled up, but me and my team leveled up too, so that means we are about to have a battle, you fools vs us]) all of them got out their instruments with Pyro pulling out a xylophone and got ready to battle each other.

(road to elevator)  
Battle 16.1  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (10,000/10,000)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (1,760/1,760 hp) Mad Dummy (600/600 hp) Terminate the flower (1,400/1,400 hp)  
Team hp (3,760/3,760)

Both teams started to battle a member each, Nitro and Flowey are battling Pyro, Doggo battling Mad Dummy and Sans battling Terminate, when they got all three to their knockout point Nitro, Sans and Doggo used the final attack to blast Pyro and his team somewhere else in the underground.

Battle 16.2  
Nitro (372/960 hp) Doggo (945/2,240 hp) Sans (418/800 hp) Flowey (4,280/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (6,015/10,000)  
Vs  
Team Pyro  
Pyro pyrope (10/1,760 hp) Mad Dummy (10/600 hp) Terminate the flower (10/1,400 hp)  
Team hp (30/3,760)

Mad Dummy and Terminate were flying through the air with Pyro crashing into a building when he got up he saw someone in front of him and then he got an idea of how to defeat Nitro, back with the team they entered the elevator and when they got to the top we see Sans and Doggo coming out of the elevator coughing with Nitro coming out of the elevator with Flowey plugging his nose saying (Flowey [sorry about that guys, Nitro had a piece of the snail cake from our home, those snails do not agree with him]) Sans then went up to Flowey and said (Sans [you could've told us that before we entered the elevator!?]) Nitro then pushed Flowey and Sans away from each other and said (Nitro [it slipped his mind, it's been happening since I was 8]) the team then entered a cave where there was a bunch of webs everywhere, when they got to the middle of the giant web they saw Pyro on the other side of the web with a saxophone and then saw a spider bigger than the other spiders with Nitro becoming scared and whispered (Nitro [it's a girl]) the spider is a girl, she is wearing a pair of high shoes with black leggings, a little shirt with the lower part unbuttoned for her other four arms to move around, a pair of pants that is puffy, a little bow around the front of her neck and two little braids wrapped around her hair with bows, her name is Muffet, she went up to Nitro and said (Muffet [this is the human you've told me about? he's taller than the other six humans that came]) Pyro slapped himself on the head from hearing Muffet and said (Pyro pyrope [I know Muffet, can we just get them, and so you know, Muffet gave me a level up orb so I gained more hp]) Muffet just shook her head and summoned her spiders with a giant spider lifting Muffet and Pyro higher from the team and started to sing a song.

(Muffet's home)  
Battle 17.1[song]  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp) Flowey (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (10,000/10,000)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (3,520/3,520 hp)  
Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Spiders (60/60[x50] hp) Giant Spider (2,000/2,000 hp)  
Ally hp (6,250/6,250)  
Group hp (9,770/9,770)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjD0qHmFB6A  
Spider dance, sung by Muffet, Nitro and Pyro pyrope

-Pyro pyrope- hey there! you didn't forget your old friend, did you? well, I certainly didn't forget about you! and lucky you, I brought along some new friends! as you can tell, they're all spiders. have at them, girls! it's dinnertime!

~Muffet and Pyrope~ welcome to your nightmare

Sorry, but there's no escape

It's kill or be killed

Then you'll see another day

Well now, just relax

Come closer to me

I'll just dry your veins

and enjoy a cup of tea!

-Muffet- 2, 3, 4,!

~Muffet and Pyro pyrope~ get up and dance to my song

Hear me as I sing along

~Muffet~ let me take a little bite

until my poison meets your bones

~Muffet and Pyro pyrope~ feel it? it's just a chill

It's just a way to say I'm done

When you stand up

That means you're already gone!

The shivers come again

The spider dance will now begin

It's really nice to play this game

My victims never are the same!

Looking deep inside your eyes

I got to see your biggest fears

Now that I am satisfied

Instead of tea

I'll drink your tears

Battle 17.2[song]  
Nitro (653/960 hp) Muffet (729/1,250 hp) Doggo (1,364/2,240 hp) Sans (527/800 hp) Flowey (4,930/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (8,203/11,250)  
Spiders (60/60[x50] hp) Giant Spider (1,940/2,000 hp)  
Ally hp (4,940/5,000)  
Group hp (13,143/16,250)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (2,194/3,520 hp)

~Pyro pyrope~ it's only me

Your friend Pyro

Won't you join the dance?

~Muffet and Pyro pyrope~ just give up, man

I know you can

Won't you join the dance?

~Pyro pyrope~ nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
~Muffet and Nitro~ will you, won't you

~all~ won't you join the dance?

~Pyro pyrope~ give up and free, the beast inside  
~Muffet and Nitro~ will you, won't you

~all~ won't you join the dance?

~Muffet and Nitro~ the shivers come again, the spider dance will now begin  
~Pyro pyrope~ will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?

~Muffet and Nitro~ it's really nice to play this game, our victims never are the same  
~Pyro pyrope~ will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?

~Muffet and Nitro~ looking deep inside your eyes, I get to see your biggest fears  
~Pyro pyrope~ will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?

~Muffet and Nitro~ now that I am satisfied, instead of tea, I'll drink your tears  
~Pyro pyrope~ will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?

Battle 17.3[song]  
Nitro (294/960 hp) Muffet (439/1,250 hp) Doggo (548/2,240 hp) Sans (173/800 hp) Flowey (3,265/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (4,719/11,250)  
Spiders (60/60[x50] hp) Giant Spider (350/2,000 hp)  
Ally hp (3,350/5,000)  
Group hp (8,069/16,250)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (10/3,520 hp)

When the song ended Pyro got blasted out of Muffet's home screaming (Pyro pyrope [I'll get you for this!] they went outside and saw the core of hotland, they were about to continue until Nitro felt Muffet tap his shoulder and turned around to Muffet and she said (Muffet [sorry about what happened in there]) Nitro then patted Muffet on the back and said (Nitro [we all make mistakes, it happens]) just then Flowey used one of his vines and went into the ground and he went from the flower pot to the ground saying (Flowey [why don't you fellas go ahead, I'll tell the others that your nearing Asgore's castle]) Flowey than went into the ground to get the other monsters with Nitro turning back to Muffet saying (Nitro [hey Muffet, you want to join our team?]) Muffet became overjoyed and jumped onto Nitro hugging him saying (Muffet [oh Nitro :Nitro [whoa!]: I love to join your team!]) Sans and Doggo helped get Muffet off Nitro and she said (Muffet [sorry, I got a bit carried away there]) Nitro then started to laugh and when they other three looked at each other they started laughing with him and when they finished they were about to continue until Nitro tripped on something and saw two instruments, one being a little harp and the other being Flowey's guitar, Nitro picked both of them up and said (Nitro [Flowey left his guitar with me so I can remember him, here Muffet, maybe this harp can help you fight against Pyro if we come across him or his friends]) Muffet blushed and Doggo whispered (Doggo [did you gain a crush on...]) he didn't finish talking when Sans grabbed Doggo's ear and pulled him away from Muffet saying (Sans [don't tease her, girls can get angry if you tease them, got it?]) Doggo shook his head with Sans letting his ear go and with the team continuing through hotland ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprised? Muffet has become part of the team, just to give you all a head's up, the team are going to have another encounter with Mettaton, see you all later.


	13. Mettaton's Challenge

We return to see the team are now in the core of hotland and when they entered a strange area they heard Mettaton say (Mettaton [oh? that human]) he then showed his screen to the others saying (Mettaton [could it be?]) he then got out of the side of the wall showing a dress he's wearing and said (Mettaton [my one true love]) Nitro then slapped himself on the face saying (Nitro [great, he's in opera made]) the team then saw Mettaton go down the stairs and to the middle of the area making the team split up to different sides of the area and Mettaton started singing[it's only a short song].

~Mettaton~ oh my love

Please run away

Monster king

Forbids your stay

Humans must

Live far apart

Even if

It breaks my heart

They'll put you

In the dungeon

It'll suck

And then you'll die a lot

Really sad

You're gonna die

Cry[x3]

So sad it's happening

When the song ended Mettaton said (Mettaton [so sad, so sad that you are going to the dungeon, well toodles!]) Mettaton then took out a button and pressed it making a trap door appear out from under Nitro making him fall in and landing on his feet seeing a bunch of colored tiles in front of him with Mettaton hovering in with his friends in a chair for each of them saying (Mettaton [oh no! whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungeon. a dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish! O, heavens have mercy! the horrible colored tile maze! oh, and you'd better hurry. because if you don't get through in 30 seconds... you'll be incinerated by these jets of fire!! Ahahahahahaha! Ahaha... ha... ha! my poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! good luck, Nitro!]) Mettaton was singing again while Nitro was walking on the tiles but what the team didn't expect is Nitro was hopping on the tiles one-by-one while Mettaton is singing.

~Mettaton~ oh my love

Has fallen down

Now in tears

We all will drown

Colored tiles

Make them a fool

If only they

Still knew the rules

Well that was

A sorry try

Now let's watch

Them fry

When the song ended the fire started getting closer and closer until Nitro was engulfed in the flames, the others thought he was dead with Mettaton laughing until Nitro jumped super high out of the flames onto Mettaton's face making him scream (Mettaton [ABOMINATION!]) Mettaton was flying out of control with Nitro covering his face until they hit the ground with Mettaton crashing through a wall saying (Mettaton [Nitro, you're going to pay for that!]) the team continued their journey through the core until they got to a resort and when they entered it they went to the dining area and sat down to rest and even ordered some food, they were having a good time together when Nitro said (Nitro [what happens when I cross the barrier?]) the three froze and looked to Nitro with sad faces and Sans said (Sans [well kid, once you cross the barrier, we won't be able to see you again]) Nitro became sad when he heard what he said but turned his frown upside down saying (Nitro [even if I do cross the barrier, I will never forget any of you]) they all became happy and when they finished their food they continued their adventure ending the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short, but the next one is going to be a big one, see you all next time.


	14. Battle with METTATON (EX)

We now see the group are now at an area where Mettaton is waiting and he said (Mettaton [oh yes. there you are, Nitro. it's time to have our little showdown. it's time to finally stop the "malfunctioning" robot. NOT! malfunctioning? reprogramming? get real. this was all a big show. an act. Alphys has been playing you for a fool the whole time. as she watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. she desperately wanted to be part of it. so she decided to insert herself into your story. she reactivated puzzles. she disabled elevators. she enlisted me to torment you. all so she could save you from dangers that didn't exist. all so you would think she's the great person... that she's not. and now, it's time for her finest hour. at this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. during our "battle," she will interrupt. she will pretend to "deactivate" me, "saving" you one final time. finally, she'll be the heroine of your adventure. you'll regard her so highly she'll even be able to convince you not to leave. or not. you see, I've had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans. far from it, actually. my only desire is to entertain. after all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? and what's a good show... without a plot twist?]) the team then looked behind to see the doors close with Alphys on the other side saying (Alphys [h-hey!!! wh-what's going on!? th-th-the doors just locked itself!]) the team then looked to the ground to see lights flash on with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [sorry, folks! the old program's been cancelled!!! but we've got a finale that will drive you wild!!]) just then the team felt the ground move and then it started to rise up real high with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [REAL DRAMA!! REAL ACTION!! REAL BLOODSHED!! on our new show... "ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"]) the team got their instruments and started blasting away at Mettaton but he's not taking any damage until Alphys called Nitro on his phone, he answered it and Alphys said (Alphys [u...uh... I can't see what's going on in there, but... d-d-don't give up, okay!? th... there's o.. one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton... it's... um... it's... this is a work in-progress, so don't judge it too hard... but, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? that's because there's a switch on his backside. s-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... and, um... press th-th-th-the switch... he'll be... um... he'll be... vulnerable. well, g-g-gotta go!]) when the call ended Nitro whistled to the others to tell them of a plan (Nitro [okay, the only way to make him vulnerable is to flip that switch on his back, but we have to turn him around to do that]) just then Mettaton came in scaring the team saying (Mettaton [what are you talking about?]) the team jumped away from Mettaton with Nitro saying (Nitro [you see, we were talking about, well, it's kinda...]) Nitro didn't get to finish when Doggo pointed behind Mettaton and said (Doggo [hey look, a mirror]) when Mettaton heard the word, mirror, he turned around and said (Mettaton [a mirror, where? I need to look good for the finale]) Nitro then flipped the switch on his back making him fall, the team were about to cheer until a bunch of mist entered the room with a shadowy figure in the mist which made it hard for anyone to see who it was until Nitro got a good look at who it was and said (Nitro [Mettaton EX]) the mist then disappeared showing Mettaton EX[you should look him up because it's a bit hard to describe what he looks like] Mettaton EX was standing in the center of the area and said (Mettaton EX [your time has come Nitro, cue the music!]) with the team getting their instruments music started playing for the battle.

(Mettaton's stage)  
Battle 18.1[song]  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp)  
Team hp (5,250/5,250)  
Vs  
Mettaton EX (1,600/1,600 hp)

Death by glamour, sung by Nitro, Mettaton EX and his adoring fans

(music playing 3 seconds)

-Mettaton EX- lights, camera, action! are you alive, hotland? I can't hear you! (laughing) let's dance

~Mettaton EX~ I am the idol everyone craves

Rise to the top, and the world I'll see

Smile for the camera, come, look sharp!

Take your soul and break your heart!

Drama, romance, bloodshed

These tools to the masses I bring

~fans~ come on now, Mettaton![x2]

~Mettaton EX~ come on, keep up the pace

Child of the human race  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ you know you've come so far

now face my rising star  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ all' cross the underground

The monsters gather' round  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ they're watching us, you know  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ let's put on a good show!  
~fans~ Mettaton!

-Mettaton EX- pop quiz, hotshot! how great am I? oh, put down your pen, I already know I'm amazing!

~Mettaton EX~ hear the people sing

To the glamour I bring!

~fans~ Mettaton[x3] TON!

~Nitro~ I must admit, although

You put on a marvelous show

~fans~ Mettaton!

~Nitro~ now the games must end

Now goodbye, ol' friend

~fans~ Nitro's singing, Mettaton!

~Nitro~ we've grown so distant, true

But the first thing you'll do

~fans~ I love you, Mettaton!

~Nitro~ when out from the ground you crawl

Is finally claim it all!

~fans~ you're here to stay!

You're our hero, Mettaton!

You're the underground's

Number one and only star!

The show must go on

So please fight on, Mettaton

Here in this crowded place

We know that you'll go far

The cheers of your fans

Give you power, Mettaton

As you pose and you boast

We know that you'll have all

We've been with you

From the start, sweet Mettaton!

Please, Mettaton

Please won't you take my call?

-Mettaton EX- with legs like these... style like this... there won't be an entertainer who can stand to me! ARE YOU ALIVE, HOTLAND? show me!

~Mettaton EX~ I'm warming up, see me shine

With such thunderous aplomb!  
~fans~ we love it, Mettaton[x2]

~Mettaton EX~ things blowing up all around

Because I've dropped a bomb!  
~fans~ exploding, Mettaton[x2]

~Mettaton EX~ there's no more time to waste

Child of the human race  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ I'm going to go far

As humanity's star  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ I'm going to stop this war

Like no robot before  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ just one last bit of pain  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Mettaton EX~ and then I'll entertain!  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Nitro~ it's sad, I'm weak

Impossibly meek  
~fans~ Mettaton!

~Nitro~ like the six before

But I'll stop my dad  
~fans~ Nitro's singing, Mettaton!

~Nitro~ it's been sweel, my friend

But these games must end  
~fans~ I love you, Mettaton!

~Nitro~ you did your duty

We'll fight with beauty!

~fans~ this is the place

Where the fame is everything

Everyone wants to touch

Everyone wants to see

We live in a world

Where celebrities are kings

We all know we want

So please give it to me!

~Mettaton EX~ I ~fans~ we can't get enough

Of the simple little things

And it's great to remember since you will soon leave

The cheers of the fans is almost giving you wings

So you'll fly to the surface

When it's time to go!

-Mettaton EX- I am... I always have been... an INCREDIBLE machine! come on, Nitro! they're watching us! keep showing your best moves! I love you, hotland!

(song ending)

Battle 18.2[song]  
Nitro (128/960 hp) Muffet (347/1,250 hp) Doggo (563/2,240 hp) Sans (62/800 hp)  
Team hp (1,100/5,250)  
Vs  
Mettaton EX (10/1,600 hp)

When the battle ended Mettaton was still in his EX form and when he got to Nitro he gave him a noogie saying (Mettaton [Nitro, you little scamp, you are tough enough to beat your dad]) Nitro got away from the noogie to hear the door opening with Alphys running in bumping into Mettaton making herself dizzy saying (Alphys [I got past the door]) Mettaton helped Alphys shake the dizzies out saying (Mettaton [Alphys, it seems Nitro is strong enough to beat his father, even with the help of his friends]) Alphys looked to Nitro and his friends to see that they are stronger than they looked and said (Alphys [Mettaton's right, the four of you are strong enough to defeat Asgore, but before you head off, think we could do that video game rematch?]) Nitro patted Alphys on the back saying (Nitro [I suppose a quick game would help]) Mettaton then snapped his fingers making a giant screen come out of the ground with a game console and two controllers, Nitro and Alphys grabbed them and picked their players, Alphys chose Mettaton[the one from when you first enter the lab after meeting Alphys] and Nitro picked Pyro pyrope which made Alphys confused and said (Alphys [are you sure you want to play as Pyro pyrope?]) Nitro just shook his head and the two watched the intros with the arena being Mettaton's stage, Pyro came in first flying through the air with a jet-pack on his back and then he hovered in the spot to fight the other player saying (Pyro pyrope [the time has come for you to die]) Mettaton came in through the air and landing on the ground turning his thruster into a wheel and pulling out a microphone saying (Mettaton [welcome to the metal attack]) the two started battling each other on the game.

Battle 19  
Video game battle 3  
Arena[Mettaton's stage]  
Nitro[Pyro pyrope]  
Vs  
Alphys[Mettaton]

When the battle was over Nitro cheered with Alphys slapping her face then turning to the team saying (Alphys [I guess this is it]) Nitro then looked to the others and said (Nitro [I guess it is, well team, looks like it's time for us to face off against my dad, see you later Alphys, you too Mettaton]) when the team was about to leave Alphys said (Alphys [hey Nitro, I'll let you crash through the door just this once]) with that out of the way Nitro crashed through the doors saying looby going to new home with Muffet, Doggo and Sans behind him laughing with the other two still in the area with Mettaton saying (Mettaton [did you really have to let Nitro destroy the door?]) and with Alphys just shrugging her shoulders ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting a bit of a cramp in my right hand from making the chapters today, I'll continue on tomorrow, see ya later


	15. Pyro's Grand Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro's finally had it, he has gone mad and made a machine out of all the instruments he used through the adventure, can the team stop him? let's find out

We are back to see the team were exploring the new home and when they all got back to the room they entered Sans found a key in the kitchen and Doggo found a second key in the hallway and unlocked the chains, but when they were about to continue Nitro felt a strange pinch in his head and he found himself in the past in an area that seems familiar until he saw a little human girl with a green stripe shirt, brown hair and brown pants, her name is Chara, she then woke up looking around to see she is in mt ebott and said (Chara [hello? is anybody there? hello?]) just then a little goat boy came in saw Chara, he has a green shirt with a yellow stripe and brown pants, his name is Asriel, the son of Toriel and Asgore dreemurr, he went up to Chara while going through Nitro saying (Asriel [don't worry, you'll be okay once we get you to my parents]) Nitro then saw a flash and looked to see he's in his home to see Toriel reading a story to Chara and Asriel then turned to see a giant goat king come in the room, he is wearing gold armor[except his head], a crown on his head between the horns and a purple cape with golden shoulder pads on the shoulder part of the cape, the giant goat is Asgore dreemurr, when he came in Chara and Asriel went up to Asgore and gave him a hug they all laughed, Nitro then saw another flash to see Chara in bed not feeling well with Asriel by her side saying (Asriel [Chara, please don't go like this, please]) Chara just chuckled and said (Chara [Asriel, before I die, the golden flowers in my town, let me see them I... fall... down]) Chara then became lifeless with Asriel crying until he picked Chara up with Nitro seeing another flash and saw Asriel taller with clothes that looks like Toriel's and with a black mark on both cheeks and his eyes were black with the pupils white, he saw Asriel putting Chara in the golden flowers until the two looked to the town to see humans coming at Asriel with weapons and started attacking him, Nitro then saw another flash to see Asriel coming in through the throne room with Chara in his arms and a bunch of scars and wounds that are so deep he's close to dying until Toriel and Asgore came into the room to see Asriel falling to the ground turning to saying (Asriel [I'm sorry]) Toriel was crying non-stop when Asriel turned to dust with Asgore being filled up with rage, Asgore then went to the balcony to make an announcement to the other monsters and said (Asgore [my kids have been killed by the humans up above, if you see any humans come by, kill them and take their soul, seven is all we need for the barrier to break!]) the monsters in the underground then cheered in rage about the announcement with Asgore going back inside the castle and when he sat down on the recliner Toriel said (Toriel [Asgore, can't you see through your own heartache? this is not what Asriel want, I'm leaving! maybe this will help you see through your own heartache!]) when Toriel slammed the door shut leaving the recliner Asgore was in started to make a creaking noise until it broke with Asgore falling backwards on the floor then sitting up saying (Asgore [that never happened before, strange things would only happen if there was a... human with a white soul, a soul of magic]) Nitro's eyes became wide when he heard what Asgore said and then he went back to reality with the others looking at Nitro with worried looks until Sans said (Sans [hey Nitro, are you okay? you were standing there stiff for half an hour, is something wrong?]) Nitro then leaned forward on the rail saying (Nitro [my soul was never human, it was a monster soul all the time]) the others became shocked of what Nitro said but he stood back up turned to his friends and said (Nitro [human soul or not, we have to finish this adventure, we're a team, all for one and one for all!]) Nitro then put his hand in the middle and the others put their hands in the middle agreeing with Nitro and he said (Nitro [it's time we stop my dad's plan]) the team got out of the hands in the middle thing then went to confront Asgore but when they were about to enter the hall a blanket like ghost came in scaring the team with Nitro saying (Nitro [Nabstablook! how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on anyone like that?]) Napstablook then flew next to Nitro and said (Nabstablook [sorry Nitro, but you need know this, Pyro pyrope is in the hall]) Nitro then went in front of Nabstablook and said (Nitro [don't worry, we've handled him a couple times, we can handle him]) the team were about to enter the hall when Nabstablook said (Nabstablook [and the crazy thing, Pyro knew I was hiding and wanted me to tell you and your friends]) the team froze in place with shocked looks and Doggo screamed (Doggo [PLOT TWIST!]) Nitro then turned back to Nabstablook and said (Nitro he knew you were in the hall when he entered it!?]) Nabstablook just shook his head the team continued into the hall and saw Pyro with an item under a black sheet and Nitro said (Nitro [alright, we're here, what do you want?]) Pyro then turned his head to the team with an evil grin and then removed the sheet revealing a bunch of instruments he used against Nitro and his friends together with Pyro saying (Pyro pyrope [behold, my music jet-o-tron! with this, I will take you down!]) Pyro then put the machine on and got ready to battle the team, but when Sans, Doggo and Muffet were about to pull out their instruments Nitro took out and held his hand to the others telling them to stand down and said (Nitro [I got this, I know he leveled himself up, but this may be the last time we encounter him]) the three then went behind the columns and watched as Nitro and Pyro dueled.

Battle 20.1  
Nitro (960/960 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (7,040/7,040 hp)

While the two were fighting Nitro was actually impressed about how well Pyro is fighting, he's thinking it's from all the past battles they had but was a bit sad he got Pyro to his knockout point and used his final attack to send Pyro bouncing around the hall until he landed behind Nitro with the music jet-o-tron breaking apart from the impact.

Battle 20.2  
Nitro (476/960 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (1/7,040 hp)

When Nitro turned to Pyro he was sad that Pyro became lifeless, before Nitro and his friends could leave the hall he went to Pyro's lifeless body and put Flowey's guitar in his right hand for a farewell gift and headed to the exit of the hall, but Nitro stopped remembering something from the past making the others stop behind him saying (Nitro [this isn't right, Pyro pyrope should have turned to dust when he died, but that would mean Pyro pyrope...]) he didn't get to finish when the team turned around to see Pyro stand up with Flowey's guitar in his hand and said the first two words (Pyro pyrope [the name...]) when the team took out their instruments they saw something that was never seen before, Pyro's body started to grow up to the size of Asgore making the rope break going everywhere in the hall showing his new form wearing black cowboy shirt, pants, boots with the little thing on the back of the foot and a sheriff's hat, brown belt, gloves and pancho, he then put the small guitar in his left hand and raised his right hand and brought it down on the strings making an evil tune shooting flames out showing his name with the guitar becoming big enough for Pyro to use and finally said (Pyro [is PYRO! and you have given me the instrument I needed to take you down!]) the team got ready for battle with Pyro saying (Pyro [I think it's time I sing my own song!]) Pyro then strum his tune and started to sing.

Battle 21.1[song]  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp)  
Team hp (5,250/5,250)  
Vs  
Pyro (80,000/80,000 hp)

The tune of Pyro, sung by Pyro

-Pyro- RAAAAARGH!!! I've just about had it with you, Nitro! it's time for me to break out... THE BIG GUNS!

~Pyro~ menacing tune

I am armed to the teeth

you puny pipsqueaks should hide, cause I'm the baddest dude!

Look at my body, my clothes, and my guitar

So you think I'm a freak?

Well, that's kind of rude!

Watch me sing with my musical friend

Cause this tune totally befit me

Feel the song, the power, rhythm, and speed

THE TUNE OF PYRO!

NITRO!

I will smash you

I will bury you

And pound you into the ground, oh

NITRO!

You can't beat me

So follow these instructions:

Submit to MY GREAT DESTRUCTION!

NITRO!

I will whack you, real hard!

NITRO!

Your a little dumb i-di-ot

NITRO!

You can't beat me, not while I sing through my song!

IT'S TRIPLE-FLAME HOUR!

Now you face the song of a mighty fiend

Nitro, you are in for a clobbering!

I will pound you into the ground, I will make you sing

Who needs a trumpet

When my guitar can make you cry "UNCLE!"

Bow to the mighty vil-lain PYRO!

The mightiest fiend of all time!

Show a little respect

Or I will knock you dead

And do it in rhyme!

-Pyro- you think we're done here? I got one more verse to clobber you, Nitro. and I'm going to use it!

~Pyro~ bouncing around

Off the walls and the ground

Every rhythm of mine can squash you like a pancake

Check out my tunes

And the hat on my head

Their size should tell you that the win is mine to take

Who needs a flute, with a guitar like this?

It's way mightier

As you can see

Tussle with my music,

It ain't a spring breeze

THE TUNE OF PYRO!

NITRO!

You can't beat me!

(I think)

NITRO!

I will put you into the drink

NITRO!

You can't beat me!

I said so already!

So get yourself ready

NITRO!

I will wallop

Your face

NITRO!

This ain't a go-kart race, oh

NITRO!

You can't beat me!

Not while I play this music!

IT'S TRIPLE-FLAME HOUR!

Now you face the song of a mighty fiend

Nitro, you are in for a clobbering!

I will pound you into the ground,

I will make you sing

Who needs a flute when my guitar can make you cry "UNCLE!"

Bow to the great vil-lain Pyro

The mightiest fiend of all time!

Show a little respect

Or I will knock you dead

And do it in rhyme!

Battle 21.2[song]  
Nitro (184/960 hp) Muffet (231/1,250 hp) Doggo (572/2,240 hp) Sans (63/800 hp)  
Team hp (1,050/5,250)  
Vs  
Pyro (10/80,000 hp)

When the song ended Pyro fell to his knees with Nitro and his friends cheering but when they were about to exit the hall Pyro said (Pyro [how were you able to knock me down?]) Nitro turned to Pyro and said (Nitro [the thing about music isn't about doing it as a solo, it's about making music with friends]) Pyro then saw the others walked beside Nitro making the point he was talking about and then Pyro slumped while Nitro and his friends head towards the exit until Nitro felt something tap his foot and looked down to see a round present and then looked to where Pyro is only to see that he wasn't there, Nitro then picked up the present and opened it to see a robotic helmet inside and saw a note wedged in the side, he took it out and read it (Nitro [dear Nitro, if you are reading this, that would mean you are about to confront your father, I know it's strange but I believe you are the one to stop his plan to destroy the barrier to the humans up above, this helmet will make you look like a monster like us just in case something happens and you are unable to cross the barrier, signed Pyro]) Nitro then put the unwrapped present back on the ground between two columns so nobody trips on it and put the helmet on and then talked with a deep voice when he's wearing his helmet (Nitro [Pyro, if you can hear me, I want you to know, when I did the video game rematch with Alphys, I played as you, I thought I'd try to play the villain instead of the heroes. hope this cheered you up]) Nitro then turned to his friends and said (Nitro [Sans, Doggo, Muffet, I do believe we have become a team, we shall be known as, the soul team]) the three agreed with the name and with the team continuing their journey to Asgore ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyro has gotten his upgrade and an instrument that speaks his language, on the next chapter, the team will soon face the mountain king, Asgore dreemurr, see you all later


	16. Battle with ASGORE

We return to see the team enter the throne room and saw Asgore in the middle of the room sipping with Nitro walking up to Asgore tapping him on the shoulder saying (Nitro [dad]) when Asgore heard Nitro was behind him he turned around and backed up screaming Nitro's name until he tripped onto his throne tipping it backwards making Asgore bump his head then standing up saying (Asgore [what are you doing here Nitro? and where's Toriel?]) Nitro put his hand behind his neck making Asgore remember that today is Nitro's 18th birthday and said (Asgore [today's your 18th birthday, follow me]) the team then followed Asgore to a room where the floor, roof and the walls on the left and right made of stone with the wall in front of them being a warped image of the human village on the outside of the barrier, Asgore then turned to the team saying (Asgore [it's time we do this]) Asgore then pulled out a guitar that looks like his trident with the team pulling out their instrument getting ready to battle the mountain king.

(the barrier)  
Battle 22.1  
Soul team  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp)  
team hp (5,250/5,250)  
Vs  
Asgore (3,500/3,500 hp)

Bergentruckung, sung by Asgore, soul team and chorus

~Asgore~ so much blood

So much pain

I will lose

A son again

Oh my child

I'm sorry

Now you face

The mountain king

-Asgore- Nitro... it was nice to know you. goodbye.

~Asgore~ this will be

The last soul we need

I will not

Accept your mercy

With your pain

The barrier breaks

And we shall be free!

I'll remember our adventures

I can't lie,

I will miss this place

~chorus~ no more pain

Our savior be

Come on, Mountain King!

~Asgore and chorus~ bergentruckung

~chorus~ he sits on his throne

He waits for this day

He has waited alone

~Asgore~ can't hold back  
~chorus~ bergentruckung

~Asgore~ my breath is all gone

My vision is blurred  
~chorus~ bergentruckung

~Asgore~ I'm asking myself

What have I done?

~Soul team~ the pain you have caused  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ the friends you have left  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ you broke all the laws  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ no escaping death  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore~ did you change their lives?  
~Soul team~ did we change their lives?  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore~ did you make it worth it?  
~Soul team~ did we make it worth it?  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore~ did you enjoy your time?  
~Soul team~ did we enjoy our time?  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore~ Nitro, we have to go

~Soul team~ we wish you could stay  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ at least one more day  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ would that be okay?  
-chorus- hah!

~Soul team~ we cannot delay!  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore and Soul team~ it's hard to decide  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore and Soul team~ for after this fight  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore and Soul team~ someone might just die  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore~ and I hate to say goodbye

(music playing 3 seconds)

~Asgore and chorus~ should I embrace

This last chance that I have?  
~chorus~ bergentruckung

~Soul team~ should you erase

All the ghosts in your past?  
~chorus~ bergentruckung

~Soul team~ maybe it was meant to happen

And we should stay around

~Asgore~ could have been a human

And still lived underground

If we could be family

Walk through the town

See my dear Toriel

~Asgore and Soul team~ and head home right now

-Asgore- WAIT!

~Asgore and chorus~ that's just pipe dreaming  
-chorus 2- hah!

~Asgore and chorus~ and we need to wake up  
-chorus 2- hah!

~Asgore and chorus~ the people underground are screaming  
-chorus 2- hah!

~Asgore and chorus~ and when this fight is over  
-chorus 2- bergentruckung

~Asgore and chorus~ we will see the sun!  
-chorus 2- bergentruckung

~chorus~ and the memories you have made here  
-chorus 2- hah!

~chorus~ will all be worthwhile  
-chorus 2- hah!

~chorus~ they will make us smile  
-chorus 2- hah!

~Asgore and chorus~ farewell, Nitro dreemurr!  
-chorus- hah!

~Asgore and chorus~ for tonight,

The monsters have won!  
~chorus 2~ bergentruckung[x4]

-chorus- hah!

Battle 22.2[song]  
Soul team  
Nitro (253/960 hp) Muffet (418/1,250 hp) Doggo (637/2,240 hp) Sans (102/800 hp)  
Team hp (1,410/5,250)  
Vs  
Asgore (10/3,500 hp)

When the song ended Asgore got blasted and bounced off the barrier to the ground with the soul team cheering for their victory until Sans, Doggo and Muffet saw Asgore looming over the team without Nitro noticing until he saw his dad's shadow and said (Nitro [my dad is right behind me, isn't he?]) Asgore then raised his hands ready to strangle Nitro saying (Asgore [YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!]) before Asgore could strangle Nitro he was pushed back by a burst of flames and the soul team looked to where the entrance back to the throne room was, it was Toriel who made the burst of flames, she did it to save the soul team, Nitro then gone up to Toriel giving her a hug and she said (Toriel [do not worry Nitro, I'm here, who might they be?]) Nitro then looked back to his friends and said (Nitro [mom, I like you to meet my friends, Sans, Doggo and Muffet]) Toriel went up to the three and said (Toriel [it's so good to meet you all]) just then the whole group heard footsteps coming from behind and moved out of the way to see Undyne running in between the soul team and Asgore saying (Undyne [STOP! stop the fight!]) Doggo went up to Undyne giving her a slap on the cheek then said (Doggo [we already knocked Asgore down, then Toriel came in and saved us when Asgore tried to strangle us]) Doggo pointed to Asgore sitting up with Undyne becoming embarrassed when she saw him and said (Undyne [my bad, guess I jumped the gun]) Undyne then felt Alphys jump into her shoulders saying (Alphys [stop the fight! we can find another way!]) Alphys then looked to Asgore then down to see she is on Undyne and jumped back to the ground saying (Alphys [I'm guessing the battle was over when we got here?]) Undyne just shook her head but Alphys jumped back on Undyne's shoulders when Papyrus came in yelling (Papyrus [Nitro! you and your friends did it! you defeated Asgore!]) Asgore then got up and walked to Papyrus saying (Asgore [Nitro is getting better and better every year, I think I'll go water the flowers]) but when Asgore turned around he jumped into Papyrus's arms when he saw Pyro standing there and said (Pyro [scared you, didn't I?]) Toriel then remembered the voice and said (Toriel [that voice, Pyro is it actually you?]) Pyro then put his hand on Toriel's shoulder and said (Pyro [you bet, I got this new form with the help of Nitro]) Nitro then went up to Pyro and said (Nitro [I thought you left the hall]) just then Pyro put his hand on Nitro's shoulder and said (Pyro [hey kid, why don't I tell you with a flashback]) and with the scene starting to warp ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all played the game, because on the next chapter, will be a plot twist, see you all tomorrow


	17. THE FINAL BATTLE

We return to see the grand hall with Pyro behind a column until he heard footsteps and saw Toriel running in saying (Toriel [oh my, I sure hope Asgore isn't fighting Nitro again, please let him be safe]) when Toriel left to the throne room Pyro saw Undyne run in saying (Undyne [oh man, if Nitro and Asgore are in a battle, I'm going to stop it]) when Undyne left the hall Pyro saw Alphys run in saying (Alphys [is that Undyne? did she say something about Nitro and Asgore fighting? please don't let it be too late]) when Alphys left the hall Pyro's phone buzzed when he got a call, he flipped open his phone and said (Pyro [hello?]) who he didn't expect to call him was Papyrus (Papyrus [Pyro, I know I would call Sans, but he and Doggo are with Nitro, how far are you from the hall to the throne room?]) Papyrus yelped when he saw Pyro come out from behind the column saying (Pyro [I'm already here]) Papyrus was surprised of what Pyro is in now and said (Papyrus [the others will be surprised about your new form Pyro, I just know it]) Pyro just chuckled and the two went to the throne room ending the flashback and Nitro said (Nitro [I guess we'll be fighting more often, right?]) Pyro then laughed and said (Pyro [you got that right!]) Nitro then turned to his team and said (Nitro [looks like we'll be a team from this day forward]) the team then turned to Toriel and the others to see them in a line going from left to right[Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Pyro, Alphys, Papyrus] with Toriel saying (Toriel [it seems like that, you and your friends have made this the best birthday you ever had]) before they can go home Alphys turned to Papyrus saying (Alphys [hey Papyrus, how were you able to get us all here?]) Papyrus then stood a heroic pose and said (Papyrus [let's just say, a golden flower helped me with that]) Pyro then turned his head slowly to Papyrus with a worried look saying (Pyro [a golden flower?]) just then a bunch of vines came out of the ground and pulled Toriel and the others into the air while pinning the soul team to the ground, Nitro then looked to what is in front of them and it is Flowey saying (Flowey [Nitro, it's so good to see you]) Nitro then became shocked and said (Nitro [Flowey? how could you?]) Flowey then summoned a bunch of pellets and aimed them at the soul team saying (Flowey [for you to know, I planned this all along, at first I wanted to take the human souls to become stronger but then when you came to the underground, my plan changed, with you around my plan would be ruined, but now, this is where it ends]) Flowey then launched pellets at the soul team until all four of them were at 1 hp, Flowey summoned pellets around the soul team and said (Flowey [you're time in the underground is over, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NITRO!!!]) Flowey then moved the pellets slowly to the soul team but were reflected by a round of flames making Flowey turn his smile into confusion with Toriel saying (Toriel [do not be afraid Nitro... no matter what happens... we will always be there to protect you!]) the soul team got some hp back while Flowey launched more pellets from the left and right side until a bone and a spear reflected them with Papyrus saying (Papyrus [that's right Nitro! you can win! just do what I would do... believe in you!!!]) with Undyne saying (Undyne [hey! Nitro! if you got past me, you can do anything! so don't worry! we're with you all the way!]) and then Pyro pulled his head up and said (Pyro [huh? you haven't beaten Flowey yet? come on, this flower's got nothing on you]) Flowey tried again from the sides when anothre burst of flames and some electricity reflected them with Alphys saying (Alphys [technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... b-but... somehow, I know you can do it!!]) just then Asgore looked to the team and said (Asgore [soul team, for the future of humans and monsters...! you have to stay determined...!]) just then all the monsters in the underground good and evil came to help the soul team and the vines holding them down started to glow with the color of the soul with Nitro saying (Nitro [Flowey, you may not know this, but I saw flashbacks of when mom and dad were together, and one of them showed me what the color of my soul is, the same color of every monster in the underground, magic]) the vines then broke letting the soul team stand up with full hp pulling out their instruments to battle Flowey while he said (Flowey [NO!!!!!!]) the soul team then started to battle against Flowey the flower.

(the barrier)  
Battle 23.1  
Soul team  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp)  
Team hp (5,250/5,250 hp)  
Vs  
Flowey the flower (6,000/6,000 hp)

The soul team were having a tough time fighting Flowey due to his ability of having a shield lowering the opponents attack to one but the soul team were able to knock Flowey's hp down to 10.

Battle 23.2  
Soul team  
Nitro (253/960 hp) Muffet (328/1,250 hp) Doggo (514/2,240 hp) Sans (145/800 hp)  
Team hp (1,240/5,250)  
Vs  
Flowey the flower (10/6,000 hp)

When Flowey warped to the middle of the room he said (Flowey [NO! unbelievable! this can't be happening...! you... YOU...]) before Flowey could finish what he is saying his face turned from shocked to an evil smile making every single inch of the area white with every monster[except the soul team] becoming scared while getting their souls sucked into Flowey and said (Flowey [I can't believe you're all so STUPID, ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!]) when the danger was over the soul team saw the same goat boy from the flashbacks Nitro had, it was Asriel, he then turned his head left and right then bending his fingers and then said (Asriel [finally, I was so tired of being a flower. Chara? are you there? it's me. your best friend]) but when Asriel turned around he turned into the form he was in when he carried Chara to a field of golden flowers and pulled out a guitar making a tune saying (Asriel dreemurr{hyperdeath} [ASRIEL DREEMURR]) the soul team got their instruments and started to battle Asriel dreemurr.

(astral space)  
Battle 24.1[song]  
Nitro (960/960 hp) Muffet (1,250/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,240/2,240 hp) Sans (800/800 hp)  
Team hp (5,250/5,250)  
Vs  
Asriel dreemurr{hyperdeath} (invincible)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H36pi8bm6zA  
Hopes and dreams, sung by Asriel, soul team, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Pyro, Undyne, Alphys

~Asriel~ now hold on

To the dreams

You created

For a happy life

It's alright

All the things

We sought for

So long will all be worth this fight

I will not

Destroy this world

I control time

Chara, you'll be mine

Your progress, your memories

Will be reset

We'll do it all over

Chara, you won't forget

The best part?

I know you'll do it

Then you'll lose to me again

Lose again

Over and over

That's what you'll do

For your best friend

Cause you want

A happy ending

You love your friends

Who could blame you?

You're filled with DETERMINATION

Chara!

~Nitro~ that is not my name!

~Asriel~ we'll be here

Fighting together

Playing for eternity

The strength that let

You get this far

It's nothing compared to me

I feel your DETERMINATION

I feel their hopes and dreams

They give me the strength to be here

Fighting for eternity

I've messed around with

You for far too long

Let's purge this time again!

Come with me, Chara

Come with your best friend!

~Nitro~ that is not my name!

~Asriel~ stop trying to live

Stop all the dodging

Stop standing in my way!

Please let me win

For once in your life!

~Nitro~ Chara is not my name!

~Asriel~ you think you are something special?

You're just a kid playing pretend

Don't get cocky, little Chara

Soon enough you'll meet your end!

~Nitro~ you think you are something special?

You're just a kid playing pretend

Don't get cocky now, Asriel

Soon enough you'll meet your end!

~Asriel~ you think that you could ever

Defeat me?

No my friend, we'll be fighting

For eternity

~Asriel and Toriel~ we'll never let go

Of our hopes and dreams

We will never give up for all eternity!

~Asriel~ but I've been holding back on you 'til now

Let's see if you can survive this!

Die for me!

-Asriel- don't you understand, Chara? I am the king of hyperdeath! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! AND EVERYONE WILL DIE AT MY HAND! why are you still standing? WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO STOP ME, CHARA?

-Nitro- my name... is NITRO! and we are...

-Soul team- the SOUL TEAM!

Battle 24.2[song]  
Soul team  
Nitro (728/960 hp) Muffet (1,018/1,250 hp) Doggo (2,008/2,240 hp) Sans (568/800 hp)  
Team hp (4,322/5,250)  
Toriel (440/440 hp) Asgore (3,500/3,500 hp) Papyrus (680/680 hp) Pyro (10,000/10,000 hp) Undyne (1,500/1,500 hp) Alphys (312/312 hp)  
Ally hp (16,432/16,432)  
Group hp (20,754/21,682)  
Vs  
Asriel dreemurr{final form} (invincible)

~Nitro~ in my heart

There's something strong

That will keep us moving on

In my hopes

Proof that our

Happy day will never be gone

~Soul team and friends~ here we are

Here we stand

Fighting together again!

Our hopes and dreams

Will not fail

We will find out happy end!

We've come far, here we are

To reach what we idealize

It has been tough, but we won't give up

For a new day is on the rise

~Nitro~ Asriel, please do not quail

You have walked a lonesome trail

Peace and love will sure prevail

Help me end this sorry tale

~Asriel~ deep inside, I feel a fire

Burns within me, ever higher

Knowing I will soon prevail,

Knowing I can end this tale

~Asriel and Nitro~ in every dream, there is a chance

We grabbed at it at our first glance

Life plays the song, we make the dance

It's been like this forever!

Following our hopes and dreams

When nothing is quite what it seems

But life keeps flowing like a stream

So let's stay together time to open up our eyes

Time to see who we really are

I won't give up the chance to save

And we know we can go far

I heard the tales they told to me

"This happy ending cannot be"

Let's go together, we shall see

Together for eternity!

Battle 24.3[song]  
Soul team  
Nitro (284/960 hp) Muffet (325/1,250 hp) Doggo (524/2,240 hp) Sans (103/800 hp) Asriel (6,000/6,000 hp)  
Team hp (7,226/11,250)  
Toriel (301/440 hp) Asgore (1,823/3,500 hp) Papyrus (240/680 hp) Pyro (7,182/10,000 hp) Undyne (1,314/1,500 hp) Alphys (95/312 hp)  
Ally hp (10,955/16,432)  
Group hp (18,181/27,682)

When the song ended Asriel started crying when he let every soul go and then said (Asriel [looks like this is goodbye, I just want to return to mom and dad]) when Asriel started crying again Nitro went to Asriel and started hugging him saying (Nitro [no matter where you go, mom, dad, will always be with you, in your heart]) just then Muffet, Doggo and Sans joined the hug and when Asriel stopped crying he joined the hug and with a bright light engulfing the group ends the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't expect any of that did ya? well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, see ya later


	18. Finale

We return to see the group on the ground while Nitro got his head stuck in the ground with the others running to the team with Toriel and Asgore pulling Nitro out of the ground and Toriel said (Toriel [Nitro, are you okay?]) Nitro raised his hand as a thumbs up but when they were about to hug Nitro they saw Asriel in his hyperdeath form sitting up saying (Asriel [ah, my head]) the three then hugged Asriel saying (Nitro, Toriel and Asgore [Asriel, you've returned!]) Asriel then joined the hug making the others tear up seeing the event, when the dreemurr family broke up the hug Nitro said (Nitro [before we go through the barrier I got something to say, FAMILY RACE!]) Nitro then ran towards the barrier with Toriel, Asgore and Asriel behind laughing but when Nitro reached the barrier he bounced back when he hit it, the dreemurr family then backed up until their right heel is on the wall then they started running towards the barrier with Nitro saying (Nitro [DREEMURR FAMILY SPEED!]) but when the dreemurr family hit the barrier they became flat as pancakes with the others walking over to them with Pyro saying (Pyro [this is weird, even for me]) the dreemurr family then popped back to normal with Nitro saying (Nitro [looks like the barrier is still up due to me having a monster soul instead of a human soul]) Asgore then became angry and yelled (Asgore [YOUR SOUL IS FULL OF MAGIC!?]) Nitro then started to run in the air kicking Asgore in the face and ran off with Asgore behind starting the chase with the two running we come to a close for the movie, but that was only the beginning of the soul team's adventure, the adventure of singing continues in the series, and the quest to finding the human souls and getting some new friends and enemies on their journey to save the monsters and soon, the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short, but on the next chapter it will show the credits, see you all tomorrow


	19. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their not much credits like from the movies and shows, but their credits

Characters

Soul team  
Nitro (30-60-120-240-480-960 hp)  
Muffet (1,250 hp)  
Doggo (70-140-280-560-1,120-2,240 hp)  
Sans (25-50-100-200-400-800 hp)  
Asriel/Flowey (6,000 hp)

Friends and Family  
Toriel (440 hp)  
Asgore (3,500 hp)  
Papyrus (680 hp)  
Undyne (1,500 hp)  
Alphys (312 hp)  
Mettaton (1,600 hp)  
Lesser Dog (60 hp)  
Greater Dog (105 hp)  
Dogamy and Dogaressa (108/54 both hp)  
Monster Kid (100 hp)

Villains  
Pyro (10,000 hp)  
Mad Dummy (600 hp)  
Terminate the flower (1,400 hp)

Extras  
Human mother (54 hp)  
??? father (182 hp)  
Human king (1,000,000 hp)  
Human soldiers (142 hp)  
Spiders (60 hp)  
Giant Spider (2,000 hp)  
Grillby, Fia, Madjick and Chara

Video game battle

Nitro/ appearance: pokes his head out of the ground for a look around then jumps out of it and landing on the ground saying [zoom ba de ya, zoom ba de ya] costumes [classic/old clothes]

Toriel/ appearance: walks in to the field and says [I will not let you hurt my child] costumes [classic/armor]

Papyrus/ appearance: triple jumps in and lands on his feet saying [prepare yourself for my special attack] costumes [classic/cool guy]

Undyne/ appearance: jumps into the field and says [I'll protect everyone's hopes and dreams] costumes [classic/royal guard]

Alphys/ appearance: comes in riding a hovercraft saying [okay, okay, I can do this] costumes [classic/black sweater and wood copter]

Mettaton/ appearance: hovers in landing on the ground turning his thruster into a wheel pulling out a microphone saying [welcome to the metal attack] costumes [classic/game show]

Pyro/ appearance: comes in through the air with a jet-pack on and hovers in place saying [the time has come for you to die] costumes [classic/old form]

Asgore/ appearance: stands in place then turns to the opponent and says [it was nice to meet you, goodbye] costumes [classic/Hawaii shirt]

Future stories

Undertale the singing adventure: season 1[new characters will come into the series as we go through]  
Main characters [Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans and Asriel]

D.E.J (Dedede, Escargoon and Jonathan[the three of us have the same number of syllables], Kirby right back at ya)  
Main characters [Jonathan, Dedede and Escargoon]

True and the rainbow kingdom/robot invasion (look up True and the rainbow kingdom, you'll see what the show is, it's on Netflix, the robot pirates are something I made up in my head]  
Main characters [True, Bartleby, Zee, Grizelda and Rainbow King]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought I should give you all a heads up on some stories I gonna do when this is done, see you all later


	20. All Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, I will put every battle in for all the readers out there, enjoy

Prologue

Battle 1 (area [mt ebott])  
Human mother (56 hp), ??? father (182 hp), Baby (5 hp), Toriel (440 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Human king (1,000,000 hp), Human soldiers (142[x10] hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1. The Adventure Begins

Battle 2 (area [ruins exit])  
Nitro (30 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp), Toriel (440 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (110 hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2. The Skeleton Bros

Battle 3 (area [Sans's station])  
Nitro (30 hp), Sans (25 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp), Papyrus (680 hp)  
Vs  
Nitro's brain (50 hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3. Royal Guard Dogs

Battle 4 (area [Lesser Dog's shack])  
Nitro (30 hp), Sans (25 hp), Doggo (70 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Lesser Dog (60 hp)

Battle 5 (area [Dogi's spot])  
Nitro (30 hp), Sans (25 hp), Doggo (70 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (220 hp), Dogamy (54 hp), Dogaressa (54 hp)

Level up

Battle 6 (area [Snow arena])  
Nitro (60 hp), Sans (50 hp), Doggo (140 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Greater Dog (105 hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4. Snowdin

Battle 7 (area [snowdin])  
Nitro (60 hp), Sans (50 hp), Doggo (140 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (440 hp)

Level up  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5. Battle with PAPYRUS

Battle 8[song] (area [road to waterfall])  
Nitro (120 hp), Doggo (280 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Papyrus (680 hp), Sans (100 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jlki4AGrpQ

Level up

Battle 9[video game] (area [road to waterfall])  
Nitro[Toriel]  
Vs  
Papyrus[Undyne]  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6. Waterfall

Battle 10 (area [Terminate the flower's home]): Nitro (240 hp), Doggo (560 hp), Sans (200 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp), Monster Kid (100 hp)  
Vs  
Terminate the flower (700 hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7. Echo Flower Field

Battle 11 (area [echo flower field]): Nitro (240 hp), Doggo (560 hp), Sans (200 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp), Monster Kid (100 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (880 hp)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8. Junk Battle

Battle 12 (area [junk arena])  
Nitro (240 hp), Doggo (560 hp), Sans (200 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Mad Dummy (300 hp)

Level up  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9. Battle with UNDYNE (and Monster Kid)

Battle 13 (area [small bridge])  
Nitro (480 hp)  
Vs  
Monster Kid (100 hp)

Battle 14 (area [entrance to hotland])  
Nitro (480 hp), Doggo (1,240 hp), Sans (400 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Undyne (1,500 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS_F_Y88BX8

Battle 15[video game] (area [the hall])  
Nitro[Papyrus]  
Vs  
Undyne[Asgore]  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10. Mettaton's Game Show

Level up  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11. A Spider's Web

Battle 16 (area [road to elevator])  
Nitro (960 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (1,760 hp), Mad Dummy (600 hp), Terminate the flower (1,400 hp)

Battle 17.1[song] (area [Muffet's home])  
Nitro (960 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (3,250 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Spiders (60[x50] hp), Giant Spider (2,000 hp)  
Then  
Battle 17.2[song]  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp), Flowey (6,000 hp), Spiders (60[x50] hp), Giant Spider (2,000 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjD0qHmFB6A  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12. Mettaton's Challange

None  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 13. Battle with METTATON (EX)

Battle 18[song] (area [Mettaton's stage])  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp)  
Vs  
Mettaton EX (1,600 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s21B7v19no

Battle 19[video game] (area [Mettaton's stage])  
Nitro[Pyro pyrope]  
Vs  
Alphys[Mettaton]  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 14. Pyro's Grand Battle

Battle 20 (area [grand hall])  
Nitro (960 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro pyrope (7,040 hp)

Battle 21[song{my version of macho Dedede}]  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp)  
Vs  
Pyro (80,000 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gubQKdn5CK4  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15. Battle with ASGORE  
Battle 22[song] (area [the barrier])  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp)  
Vs  
Asgore (3,500 hp)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn_MDtg2FE4  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16. THE FINAL BATTLE

Battle 23 (area [the barrier])  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp)  
Vs  
Flowey the flower (6,000 hp)

Battle 24.1[song] (area [astral space])  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp)  
Vs  
Asriel dreemurr{hyperdeath} (invincible)  
Then  
Battle 24.2[song]  
Nitro (960 hp), Muffet (1,250 hp), Doggo (2,240 hp), Sans (800 hp), Toriel (440 hp), Asgore (3,500 hp), Papyrus (680 hp), Pyro (10,000 hp), Undyne (1,500 hp), Alphys (312 hp)  
Vs  
Asriel dreemurr{final form} (invincible)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H36pi8bm6zA  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 17. Finale

None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's played Lego games, right? well I just made a chapter of all the battles in Lego form, see ya all later


	21. Undertale the singing movie battles: Lego version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of battles on this chapter is just like the last chapter, enjoy

Prologue

Battle 1 (area [my ebott])  
Players: {first part} Human mother, ??? father/{second part} Toriel, Flowey  
Guards: Human soldiers[spears, arrows]  
Bosses: Human soldier[sword](3 hearts), Human king (1 heart)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1. The Adventure Begins  
Battle 2 (area [ruins exit])  
Players: Nitro, Flowey, Toriel  
Boss: Pyro pyrope(4 hearts)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2. The Skeleton Bros  
Battle 3 (area [Sans's station])  
Players: Nitro, Sans, Flowey, Papyrus  
Boss: Nitro's brain(3 hearts)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3. Royal Guard Dogs  
Battle 4 (area [Lesser Dog's shack])  
Players: Nitro, Sans, Doggo, Flowey  
Boss: Lesser Dog(6 hearts)  
Battle 5 (area [Dogi's spot])  
Players: Nitro, Sans, Doggo, Flowey  
Bosses: Pyro pyrope(9 hearts), Dogamy(4 hearts), Dogaressa(4 hearts)  
Battle 6 (area [snow arena])  
Players: Nitro, Sans, Doggo, Flowey  
Bosses: Greater Dog(5 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4. Snowdin  
Battle 7 (area [snowdin])  
Players: Nitro, Sans, Doggo, Flowey  
Bosses: Pyro pyrope(7 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5. Battle with PAPYRUS  
Battle 8[super boss] (area [road to waterfall])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Flowey  
Bosses: Papyrus(healthbar), Sans(3 hearts/comes in when every 25% is gone)  
Battle 9[video game] (area [road to waterfall])  
Players: Nitro[Toriel], Papyrus[Undyne]  
Boss: which one you play as, it'll be just like the story(10 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6. Waterfall  
Battle 10 (area [Terminate the flower's home])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Flowey, Monster Kid  
Boss: Terminate the flower(5 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7. Echo Flower Field  
Battle 11 (area [echo flower garden])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Flowey, Monster Kid  
Boss: Pyro pyrope(8 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8. Junk Battle  
Battle 12 (area [junk arena])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Flowey  
Boss: Mad Dummy(3 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9. Battle with UNDYNE (and Monster Kid)  
Battle 13 (area [small bridge])  
Players: Nitro, Monster Kid  
Boss: which one you play as(10 hearts)  
Battle 14 (area [entrance to hotland])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Flowey  
Boss: Undyne(healthbar/need to lure Undyne on the last 5%)  
Battle 15[video game] (area [grand hall])  
Players: Nitro[Papyrus], Undyne[Asgore]  
Boss: which one you play as(10 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10. Mettaton's Game Show  
None  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11. A Spider's Web  
Battle 16 (area [road to elevator])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Flowey  
Bosses: Pyro pyrope(9 hearts), Mad Dummy(3 hearts), Terminate the flower(4 hearts)  
Battle 17[super boss] (area [Muffet's home])  
Players: Nitro, Doggo, Sans, Muffet[second half], Flowey, Spiders[second half], Giant Spider[second half]  
Guards: Spiders[first half]  
Bosses: Pyro pyrope(healthbar), Muffet(5 hearts)[first half], Giant Spider(3 hearts)[first half]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12. Mettaton's Challenge  
None  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 13. Battle with METTATON (EX)  
Battle 18[super boss] (area [Mettaton's stage])  
Players: Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans  
Boss: Mettaton EX(healthbar)  
Battle 19[video game] (area [Mettaton's stage])  
Players: Nitro[Pyro pyrope], Alphys[Mettaton]  
Boss: which one you play as(10 hearts)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 14. Pyro's Grand Battle  
Battle 20 (area [grand hall])  
Players: Nitro, Pyro pyrope  
Boss: which one you play as(5 hearts)  
Battle 21[super boss]  
Players: Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans  
Boss: Pyro(healthbar)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15. Battle with Asgore  
Battle 22[super boss] (area [the barrier])  
Players: Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans  
Boss: Asgore(healthbar)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16. THE FINAL BATTLE  
Battle 23 (area [the barrier])  
Players: Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans  
Boss: Flowey(18 hearts)  
Battle 24[super boss] (area [astral space])  
Players: Nitro, Muffet, Doggo, Sans, Toriel[second half], Asgore[second half], Papyrus[second half], Pyro[second half], Undyne[second half], Alphys[second half]  
Bosses: Asriel Dreemurr{hyperdeath}(healthbar)[first half], Asriel Dreemurr{final form}(75% healthbar)[second half]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 17. Finale  
None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the Lego version of the battle from my story, I'm gonna do it on all of my stories, see you all tomorrow


End file.
